these simple things
by 4real
Summary: NagixOmi. *complete* Für neko-chan!! *knuff*
1. stupid

author: alias-bombay _feat. unknown Mika-chan _(connections sind spitze, ey!)

date: ??? 

rating: PG – PG-13 – R (Cooles Rating, nê???)

genre: Angst/Drama/Romance (Was anderes kann ich gar net schreiben)

pairing: OGi, the one and only

warnings: Wer's liest, der liest's, nê? Shônen-Ai, Dark-Fic, Death (mal sehen) 

dedication: huhuhu, It's a Christmas present for to-chan and Karosai (though she isn't able to read it!!! T____T)

greetings: Allen gewidmet, die mich vermisst haben (???), die meine Stories mögen (?????) und noch wichtiger: die mir REVIEWEN (!!!) !!!

notes: Nagis POV (Point Of View)

Preisfrage aktuell: _Wo ist der Plot???_ *sigh* Sorry!!

  


  


  


_**These simple things**_

_**second try**_

  


chapter I: _stupid_

  


Hey! Du da! Du da in der Uniform!!

Unwahrscheinlich, dass man mich gemeint hatte, versicherte ich mir selbst und lief einfach weiter. 

Bleib doch mal stehen! HEY!

Ich joggte weiter. 

HALLO-HO!!! Warte doch mal! Du da in Uniform!! 

Die Leute neben mir drehten die Köpfe, ich rannte gleichmäßig weiter. Plötzlich traf mich etwas schmerzhaft am Schädel und ich fuhr herum. Prompt rannte mich ein etwa gleichaltriger, aber etwas größerer Junge um. 

Kannst du nicht aufpassen?!, fluchte ich, als ich mich aufrappelte und den Schnee aus meinen Kleidern schüttelte. Oh. Sorry. Du hättest gleich stehen bleiben sollen. Dann hätte ich auch nicht den Stein...

Du hast WAS?!

Hm. Ich habe einen Stein an deinen Kopf geworfen. Sorry nochmals. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun oder so...

Dem blondhaarigen und blauäugigen Jungen schien die Situation ziemlich idiotisch vor zu kommen.

Was ist?, fragte ich so unpersönlich wie irgend möglich. 

Du hast was verloren..., sagte er schnell. Deshalb rannte man jemandem so weit nach?! Ich würde nie auf die _Idee_ kommen. 

, murmelte der etwa 16-jährige Junge und drückte mir meinen Schal in die Hand. , entfuhr es mir überrascht. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie...

Was sollte man sonst sagen? Danke, wirklich. Der Junge grinste schief, hob die Hand zum Gruß und verschwand um eine Ecke und aus meinem Gesichtsfeld. Ich sah ihm kurz nach, zuckte mit den Schultern und trabte die restlichen Meter bis nach Hause. 

  


tbc

  


Jou. Blöder Anfang. Geb ich euch Recht!!! XD 

Wartet auf den nächsten Teil!!! *nod nod*

This is going to be an angsty fic, remember that!!! -_______-'


	2. truthless

chapter II:_ truthless_

  


_Der Junge, der mir meinen Schal wiedergegeben hatte inmitten einer riesigen, gesichtslosen Menschenmenge. Grau in Grau auf Grau. Ich kannte ihn. Diese bläulich-grünlichen, fast türkisen ,großen Augen. Wie das Meer, so tief, wie der Himmel so unendlich. Ich trat ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, die Menge drohte ihn zu verschlucken. Er sah mich an. Ich musste blinzeln und als ich wieder aufsah war er weg. Es hatte zu regnen begonnen._

  


//*Zu* süß, Chibi.// Abrupt schloss ich mein Traumtagebuch und konzentrierte mich darauf, Schuldig aus meinem Kopf zu scheuchen. Das schaffte ich auch ganz gut, nur, dass er plötzlich leibhaftig in der Tür stand und auf mich heruntergrinste. Ich lag auf dem Bett, mein Traumtagebuch, oder viel mehr die Sammlung loser, engbeschriebener und verknitterter Zettel, noch an mich gepresst und auf dem Bleistift rumkauend. , fragte ich unterkühlt. Du störst. Bloß keinen Hehl darum machen.

Schuldig grinste nur noch breiter und trat endgültig in meine vier Wände. Guten Tag, auch. Er setzte sich, ohne auf meine meuchelnden Blicke zu achten. Ich zwang mich innerlich zur Ruhe, Schuldig sollte nicht bemerken, wie sehr mich dieser Junge beschäftigte. Ich sollte normal tun. Schauspielern konnte ich ganz gut...

Also was ist?, fragte ich erneut, jedoch eine Spur freundlicher. Schuldig seufzte und sah sich in meinem Zimmer um. Findest du nicht, dass ein persönlicherer Raum förderlich und schöner wäre?, fragte er. Schuldig ist ein Ästhet?? Es IST persönlich. Schuldig sah achselzuckend über die einzigen drei in meinem Zimmer: meinen Laptop, mein Bett und meinen Kleiderständer. Mir genügte mein Zimmer so. Ich besaß das zweitkleinste in der Schwarz-WG, nur Farfarellos war noch kleiner. Trotzdem umfasste es für Tôkyô-Mitte beachtliche 20 Quadratmeter, auf denen ich mich mehr oder weniger ausgebreitete hatte. Laptop, Bett und Kleiderständer waren keinesfalls der einzige Inhalt meiner Idylle. Ich besaß noch ein oder zwei Bücher über westliche Mythen und an die 30 Computerzeitschriften. Der CD-Stapel den ich aus ungefähr 200 kompatiblen Datenträgern zusammengebaut hatte, durfte auch keinesfalls unerwähnt bleiben. Auch das Foto von der Skyline einer amerikanischen Großstadt oder der Haufen der sich Schulzeug schimpfte... der Kaktus... die Kamera...

Ich liebte mein Zimmer. 

Was ist?, wiederholte ich entnervt.

  


tbc

  


Die chapter (-chen) werden alle so kurz, also nix sagen, okay? Bitte reviewen!! *bettel* *im Staub kriech*


	3. strange

chapter III: _strange_

  


Ich wagte meinen Augen nicht zu trauen... durfte ihnen nicht trauen... 

Der Junge, der mir meinen Schal gegeben hatte.

Der Junge aus meinem Traum.

Der Junge – mein ganz persönlicher Todfeind. 

Der Junge – Bombay.

Wir standen uns gegenüber, ich presste ihn gegen die Wand, beide Hände an seinem Hals. Er wehrte sich nicht, starrte mich nur mit aufgerissenen, ungläubigen Augen an. Auch er hatte mich erkannt. Mein Griff lockerte sich unweigerlich, aber er benutzte die Chance nicht, um zu fliehen.

, stieß er hervor. Ich wagte nicht zu nicken, sah ihn nur an und wusste nicht, wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Ich müsste ihn umbringen, ganz klar. Einfach... zudrücken. Das dauert gar nicht so lang. Nur zwei oder drei Minuten. Manchmal länger, manchmal kürzer. Auch das war egal, denn wir befanden uns weit, weit entfernt von den anderen. Niemand würde sein Schreien hören. Niemand würde ihn je finden. 

Ich lächelte und hoffte, dass es eiskalt rüberkam. Ja – ich. Aber ich bin nicht so nett wie du! Er schluckte und starrte mich weiter angstvoll an. Ich spürte das Zittern seines schlanken Körpers unter meiner Hand. Er hatte Angst. Angst vor dem Tod. Angst vor mir. 

Angst vor mir.

Angst vor mir.

Du... Monster..., flüsterte er erstickt.

Du Monster.

Du Monster.

DU MONSTER!!!

Ich schrie gellend auf und ließ ihn wie von einer Tarantel gestochen los. Ich warf mich zu Boden, krümmte mich, die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst und schrie immer weiter wie von Sinnen. Bombay war zurückgewichen, jedoch noch nicht geflohen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich, wie er mich erschrocken und fasziniert zugleich beobachtete. 

Der Schmerz der Erinnerung gewann und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. Das war's dann also. 

Bombay würde mich ganz einfach töten. Ohne Mitleid. Ich hatte schließlich auch keines gehabt. Irgendwie war es auch besser so...

  


tbc

  


hm. hm. hm. Was schreib ich bloß???


	4. agony

chapter IV: _agony_

  


Als ich aufwachte war mir ganz schummerig vor den Augen. Am Anfang konnte ich nur verschwommene Schatten um mich wahrnehmen, die hektisch um mich herum tanzten. Es wurde nicht besser und ich stöhnte leise. Jemand neben mir sagte etwas, ich kannte die Stimme und wollte sie doch nicht kennen. Es war, als ob sich mein Denken weigerte, sich an den Besitzer der Stimme zu erinnern. Ich stöhnte erneut. Die Schatten um mich herum verdichteten sich und jemand setzte mir einen Becher an den Mund. Ich trank gierig die bitter schmeckende Flüssigkeit und spie sie gleich wieder aus.

Ich hustete krampfhaft. 

Als ich meine Augen erneut öffnete, begannen sich Formen und Farben aus dem verschwimmenden Grau herauszukristallisieren. Grelles Licht stach in meine Augen und ich öffnete sie erst wieder, als derjenige, der mir auch das Getränk eingeflößt hatte, es (das Licht) freundlicherweise löschte. Wer... wer bist du?, keuchte ich. Ist mein Name wichtig?, fragte derjenige im und aus Schatten. Mir fröstelte etwas und meine Zähne begannen zu klappern. Ist dir kalt?, fragte die Jungenstimme und auch wenn keine Besorgnis darin zu finden war, so war es zumindest halbe Freundlichkeit. Ich nickte, obwohl ich wusste, dass er es in der Dunkelheit schlecht sehen konnte. Er trat neben mich und schien etwas wie eine Decke über meinen Körper zu ziehen. Ich hielt seinen Arm fest und fragte schweratmend erneut: Wer zur Hölle... bist du?!

Der Jemand hielt inne und ich konnte seinen auf mir ruhenden Blick förmlich spüren. Ich nenne mich... nannte mich... Omi Tsukiyono. Der Name sagte mir nichts, aber ich ließ ihn los. Und WO bin ich hier? Und WARUM?! Und was suchst du hier?? ... Kenne ich dich? ... 

Nenne mich einfach Bombay. Todfeind. Erzfeind. Feind. Weiß. Und du bist bei mir. 

Die Worte lösten keinen großen Schock bei mir aus. Ehrlich gesagt - ich hatte es erwartet. Und doch nicht erwartet. Ich lebte, befand mich in einem Raum, nur mit ihm und unversehrt. Ich könnte ihn doch jetzt einfach...

Warum hast du mich gerettet?, fragte ich sachlich.

_Weil ich dich liebe_. 

Waren die früheren Worte von ihm noch kein Schock gewesen, so waren das diejenigen, die mich völlig aus der Bahn warfen. Wie... bitte??, fragte ich atemlos und versuchte die Schwärze um mich herum mit Augen zu durchdringen.

Ich liebe dich, Naoe Nagi, Prodigy. Egal was ich mache – ich liebe dich einfach.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, ihm irgendwie eine Antwort zu schulden, aber mir fiel nichts ein, was seinen Worten würdig gewesen wäre. 

Du kennst mich doch gar nicht..., versuchte ich kläglich. Warum hatte er das gesagt? Warum hatte er gesagt, dass er mich...? Er war in meiner Hand gewesen, ich hätte ihn einfach in die Luft jagen können. Ich hätte keine Gnade walten lassen,

aber jetzt

konnte ich das nicht mehr. Es war, als hätten seine Worte mir meine Kälte genommen. 

Natürlich kenne ich dich nicht. Man hat uns keine Chance gegeben, uns kennen zu lernen, nicht wahr?

Ich zitterte. Komm... her..., flüsterte ich. Ich hörte es rascheln, dann stand er direkt vor mir. Meine Augen hatten sich etwas an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und ich konnte sogar sein Gesicht sehen. Seine Haut schien weiß, so weiß und bleich wie der Mond und seine Augen schimmerten bläulich. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und ergriff ihn an beiden Händen, legte meine in die seinen und schrie: DU LIEBST MICH?! Diese Hände, die das Blut Tausender vergossen haben, das Blut Unschuldiger, diese Hände, die mordeten und meuchelten, WANN IMMER SIE KONNTEN!!! DIESE HÄNDE LIEBST DU?!!! 

Omi schien zu lächeln und hob meine Hand zu seinem Gesicht, legte sie erst auf seine Wange, dann küsste er sie zärtlich. Ja, ich liebe diese Hände., sagte er einfach.

Ich riss mich von ihm los und kauerte mich in meine Ecke, versuchte der Helligkeit zu entfliehen, in die sich die Dunkelheit zu verwandeln begann.

ICH LIEBE DICH!!!!, schrie mich Omi an und riss die Decke von mir. Sie haben mir mein ganzes Leben bestimmt. Sie haben mir Geliebte und Schwester zugleich genommen, sie diktieren mir auf, was ich zu tun, zu denken und sogar was ich zu FÜHLEN habe, Nagi!! Ich halt das nicht mehr aus! Ich will doch nur mein eigenes Leben leben, ohne SCHWARZ UND WEIß!!!! Sie haben mich zerschmettert, zerbrochen und was-weiß-ich-noch!!! Verdammt, Nagi, jetzt nehmen sie mir noch das letzte, woran ich hänge!!! Ich lass es nicht zu! Ich lass nicht zu, dass du mich nicht liebst, nur weil wir FEINDE sind!!!! Dazu GEMACHT wurden!!! ICH LIEBE DICH!!!

Seine Augen glitzerten und ich spürte heiße Tränen, die auf meine Wange tropften, als er sich über mich beugte. Du... hast angst, nicht wahr? Du hast angst vor mir und meinen Gefühlen... Das darf doch nicht möglich sein!!! Haben sie es schon geschafft, uns das LIEBEN zu verbieten, Nagi?? So sehr... sind sie also schon in unsere Seelen eingedrungen... Er wandte sich ab und ich hörte ihn leise schluchzen. Es tut mir leid, Nagi, es tut mir so leid! Bitte verzeih mir! VERZEIH MIR!!!

Ich hob die Hand und

obwohl ich wusste, dass es verboten war

zog ihn zu mir

auf das Bett

und sagte, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt

Ich... liebe dich... Mein Gott, Omi, ich... Ich... Ich... will dich!! Ich weiß, du wirst mich für pervers halten und vielleicht hast du recht, aber... Ich glaube doch... glaube... das sich Liebende auch...

_Dürfen sie?_

_Dürfen sie sich einfach _lieben_? _

_Dürfen sie sich berühren, sich küssen und gern haben?_

_Dürfen sie beieinander sein?_

_Dürfen sie das einfach so?_

Warum... darf ich nicht zu meinen Gefühlen stehen, so wie sie einfach sind? Wo soll ich denn hin mit diesen Empfindungen für dich?? Ich liebe dich doch! Darf ich...

dich

überhaupt

_lieben?_

Omis Hand fuhr über mein Gesicht, ganz zärtlich und sanft. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr und

_dürfen wir uns einfach lieben?_

wehrte mich nicht gegen seinen Kuss.

  


tbc

  


*pfeif pfeif* 

*liest sich noch mal durch, was sie geschrieben hat* 

*pfeif pfeif* 

Ich sollte unter die Lemon-Schreiber gehen, huh??? *innocent puppy eyes*

@illusion: Danke Danke für deine Reviews!! ^^ Ich freue mich über jedes Lob!! *blush* Ich hoffe nur, ich enttäusche dich nicht im Laufe der Geschichte... ^^ Mann o Mann, bis jetzt hat sie schon 20 chapters... XD

@liebchen: Huihuihui! Du hattest sogar recht: Omi nimmt Nagi mit zu sich!!! XD Aber mit dem Haustier... so einfach wird's (leider...) nicht, nê? Ich mag nun mal Angst und bin kein Fan von Happy Ends!!!

Danke für die Reviews!!! =^.^=


	5. crazy

chapter V: _crazy_
Wir sahen uns nicht in die Augen, als wir von einander Abschied nahmen. Eine brüderliche Umarmung, ein freundschaftlicher Handschlag und ein unpersönliches Nicken – das war alles, was wir nach einer Nacht zusammen, _miteinander_, tun konnten?! Peinlich berührt, band ich mir meine Schuhe und nahm meine Jacke von dem Kleiderständer. Ich fragte ihn nicht, wo ich hier war, fragte ihn nicht, wie ich am besten zur U-Bahn käme oder sonst etwas. Er lehnte in der Tür des einzigen Wohnraumes und sah aus dem Fenster, welches sich seitlich im Flur befand. Auch er wich mir aus. Bereute er, was er mir gesagt hatte? War es gar nicht wahr gewesen? Nur eine Floskel, um zu bekommen, was er wollte? Wie auch immer, es war mir egal.
Oder? Es war egal. Sicher? Ja. ... Nein... doch_. Nein!_
Wieso tat es weh, dass es vielleicht nur ein notwendiges Übel gewesen sein könnte... sein Liebesgeständnis? Einfach eins dieser gutbekannten Mittel zum Zweck, zum Zwecke mich flachzulegen? Was soll's? Auch bei mir hatten keinerlei Emotionen eine Rolle gespielt.
... _Oder_?
Ich war es leid, mir das Hirn mit derartig widerspenstigen Fragen zu zermartern und drehte mich zu ihm um. Auch er sah mich wieder an. Wir schwiegen kurz und ich merkte langsam, wie ich rot wurde. Er stand lässig im Türrahmen, oder vielmehr versuchte er, lässig zu wirken. Aber in Wirklichkeit stand er steif und unbeholfen irgendwo, fühlte sich unwohl und wie ich schrecklich verwirrt und... deplaziert. Er trug schwarz. Ironie des Schicksals, dachte ich und sah auf meine hellen Sachen. Sein schwarzer Rollkragenpullover ließ nicht den geringsten oder kleinsten Einblick zu, und auch seine Hose war ungewohnt... lang... Es war, als versuchte er angestrengt, soviel Haut wie möglich zu verbergen, als schäme er sich... Ich musste lächeln, als ich mich erinnerte, wie sehr ich mich immer in ihm getäuscht hatte.
Gehst du?, fragte Omi leise. Ich sah ihn an, sein zartes Gesicht und seine zerbrechliche Gestalt. Er schwieg und musterte mich weiter. 
War es... die Wahrheit?, fragte ich vorsichtig und stotternd. Ob er wusste, was ich meinte?
, sagte er schlicht und wurde zartrot. 
Dann... darf ich... wiederkommen? Es war mir schrecklich peinlich, diese paar Worte auszusprechen und ich hatte das bekannte und berühmt/berüchtigte Verlangen, sofort, jetzt und hier im Erdboden zu versinken. Aber ich blieb und seine meerblauen Augen verschlungen mich.
Wenn du... wenn du willst... 
Ich lächelte unsicher und auch er versuchte ein schiefes Grinsen. 
Wie kann es sein, dass sich zwei Menschen, die vor einigen Stunden noch zusammen gemacht haben, am Morgen danach so fremd sind? Wie kann es sein, dass sie allein der Anblick des anderen rot werden lässt und sie sich schämen, für etwas, was rein menschlicher Instinkt und vielleicht auch
Liebe
ist? Ich ging auf ihn zu, uns trennten kaum noch 10 Zentimeter. Er versuchte zurückzuweichen, aber ich ergriff seine Handgelenke und presste sie mit einer Hand knapp über seinem Kopf an die Tür hinter ihm. Ich näherte mich ihm, hoffte, dass ich meine Courage noch einige Sekunden wahren konnte und sie mich nicht verließ, ehe ichihm... noch einen... einen... Kuss... geraubt hatte...
Ich spürte seine Lippen auf meinen, meine auf seinen und bemerkte, dass er seinen Kopf mir entgegengestreckt hatte, ehe mich der Mut wieder verlassen konnte. Ich schloss die Augen und küsste ihn innig. Seine Lippen waren weich und warm und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde ich nicht ihn, sondern das Paradies schmecken... oder es war das Paradies, ihn zu küssen... oder er war das Paradies... oder irgendwie so.
_---You could taste heaven perfectly---_
Er konnte gut küssen und ich fragte mich am Rande, wer ihm das gelehrt hatte. Nachdem wir uns voneinander lösten und ich seine Handgelenke auch wieder losließ, musste ich erst Atem schöpfen, ehe ich flüstern konnte. Auch Omi vor mir keuchte schwer. Ich wollte noch etwas sagen, aber kein Wort kam aus meinemMund, statt dessen sah ich in seine Augen und zog ihn erneut an mich. Diesmal küsste ihn nicht, sondern drückte seinen schmalen Körper einfach ganz fest an meinen und gleichzeitig so sanft, aus Angst, ihn zu zerbrechen. Es tut mir... so leid... Ich glaube... ich komme ganz gerne wieder... Omi schien leise zu lachen oder zu weinen, als er sagte: Heißt das... Heißt das... Nagi... Heißt das... du liebst mich auch... ein bisschen? 
Ich nickte in seinen Nacken hinein und fügte ein leises, beinahe schüchternes hinzu. 
Danke! Danke! O Danke, Nagi!! _Danke_! Ich lächelte und presste ihn weiter an mich.
Es würde schwierig werden. Eine Beziehung jenseits der Wirklichkeit, wenn man so will. Denn meine und seine Realität war ja Schwarz beziehungsweise Weiss 
In diesem Moment begannen wir, den Grundstein unserer eigenen Welt zu legen. Wir fingen an, eine Welt, ein zu träumen, eine Welt nur für uns, wo uns niemand kannte und wo uns niemand schlug, wo uns niemand hasste und wo uns niemand suchte, eine Welt, nur für uns zwei, eine Welt
weit weg von der Welt
in der Töten ein Beruf ist. Weit weg von der Welt, in der uns niemand liebte, aber jeder brauchte und benutzte... Und aus unseren Träumen wurde dann... irgendwie... _Wirklichkeit_. Oder halt unsere Interpretation derselben. Und wir konnten beieinander sein, trotz Weiss, trotz Schwarz und trotz der Tatsache, dass man uns zu Feinden gemacht hatte. 
Wenn ich heute daran denke, wie sicher wir uns gefühlt hatten, wie unerreichbar wir unsere Liebe gehalten hatten und wie unantastbar unser Glück – mir wird schlecht vor so viel grausamer Naivität...
tbc
*argh* *no comment* Trotzdem Reviews, yo? *suizidversuch*
       

illusion: Hach! Juchu! Ein Fan! *blush* Vielen Dank für dein Feedback, das baut echt auf!! Der Chapter wurde sicher an die Hundert mal verändert und wie er jetzt ist, gefällt er mir am meisten... *sfz* Naja, eigentlich wollte ich ja nicht so viel labern, aber wenn du immer so verdammt viele, nette, tolle, super, erhellende Reviews schreibst!!! ;_; Danke, echt!! (Und bitte review weiter, nê? ^^) 
    

Neko: Danke! Danke! DANKE!!! *ergriffen schluchz*


	6. north

Sorry, es hat sehr lange gedauert... ;_; 

  


chapter VI: _north_

  


Es gab nicht nur schlechte Seiten an der ganzen Sache. Ich meine – wir hatten uns doch immerhin 2 Monate, nicht? Zwei Monate waren Tsukiyono Omi und Naoe Nagi ein mehr oder weniger (eher weniger...) offizielles Paar. Es hätte gut gehen können, wir passten einfach perfekt zusammen. Es war genau der Traum einer Liebesbeziehung, wie sie perfekter nicht hätte sein können. Leider nur ein Traum... Unsere Kämpfe hinderten uns nicht weiter, sondern stachelten unseren Ehrgeiz nur noch mehr an und wir trafen uns beinahe jeden Tag. Aus Kampf wurde Liebesspiel oder so, würde in einem Schnulzenroman zu lesen sein. Wahrscheinlich. Und die Geschichte gehörte wirklich in 5-Groschen-Romane.

Aber diese Geschichten hatte ja nie jemand erleben müssen. Ich allerdings lebte sie so sehr, wie es mehr nicht hätte gehen können. Es war mein Leben, mein wertloses, albernes, schrecklich profanes und einfach... sinnloses... belangloses... Leben. Ich hatte nichts erreicht in den 15 Jahren bis dahin und es bestand auch keine große Hoffnung, dass ich noch irgendetwas tun würde, was den Wert meines Daseins sonderlich heben würde. Und ich hatte nicht nur eines dieser hirnverbrannt bescheuerten Leben leben müssen, ich hatte auch noch eine unglückliche, _unmögliche_ Liebe überleben müssen, ich hatte die männliche Hauptrolle in einem drittklassigen Kitschroman übernommen... ich hatte verloren...

Egal, wie verflucht die Akte oder der Teil meines Herzens namens Omi Tsukiyono jedoch war, ich bereute nichts. Nicht, dass ich ihn berührte, ihn küsste, mit ihm schlief oder ihn... liebte. Wenn mein Leben eine Seifenoper war, dann war es eben eine. Wenn mein Leben so wertvoll wie das einer Laborratte war, dann war es das nun einmal. Es stand nicht in meiner Macht, dass zu ändern. Ich sollte das beste daraus machen und mir endlich eingestehen

das ich ihn

schon immer

geliebt habe.

Unsere Beziehung hatte nie eine Chance erhalten, dass wussten Omi und ich, und doch machten wir weiter und taten so, als würden wir nicht erkennen, dass es nur ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit war, ein Todeszucken und das letzte Aufbäumen vor dem sicheren Tod.

Ich liebe ihn.

Mein Gott, je länger wir dieses gotteslästernde Spiel trieben und je mehr wir uns gegenseitig in Sünde tauchten – desto mehr wurde er das Einzige für mich, der Einzige, meine einzige Schwäche. 

Ich liebe ihn.

Man hatte es uns unmöglich gemacht, zu unserer Liebe zu stehen und uns unsere eigenen Gefühle diktiert. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Racheakt gegen Weiß/Schwarz/Kritiker/ß und all die anderen, die Omi und mich

jede Nacht auf's neue

in den Wahnsinn

trieben?

Ich liebe ihn, _Omi_, mein Todesurteil. Meine Beichte. Mein Wahnsinn. Mein kleines Fünkchen Hoffnung.

  


tbc

  


*pfeif* Ich werde Schnulzenschreiberin, okay? _Quoi_?! _What_?! _NANI_?! ICH WILL NICHT!!!! *mad rollin' eyes* @___@

Ach ja: mir fallen nie Titel ein, deshalb sind die immer so bescheuert ( – ARGH!!!) 

  


@: OOC-ness – logisch! Tut mir leid, wenn ich's übertrieben habe. Ich hatte es zwar angekündigt, dass ich Out-Of-Character schreibe, aber manchmal wird an den Charakteren soviel herummanipuliert, dass man den eigentlichen Charakter nicht mehr wiedererkennt. Sollte das passiert sein – Sorry. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht so das Gefühl... Ansonsten: ich sag nix über's Ende! XD Lest's selbst... 


	7. unknown fairytales

chapter VII: _unknown fairytales_

  


Das Ende kam so banal, wie es nicht hätte banaler kommen können. Wahrscheinlich der häufigste Grund für das Beenden einer Beziehung. Ganz einfach. So simpel. So einfach, dass es fast schon wieder wehtut. 

Er hörte einfach auf, ans uns zu glauben. Oder noch einfacher: _er hörte auf, mich zu lieben_. Ich erfuhr nie Gründe, vielleicht wollte ich sie nie wissen, aber ich ahnte sie sowieso. Es war derselbe Grund, weshalb ich des nachts nicht schlafen und des tags nicht wachen konnte: wir waren... doch... immer noch... Feinde... Und egal, wie unberechenbar es war, wie brutal und ungerecht, dass man uns eigentlich nie wirklich gefragt hatte, ob wir sein wollten... es waren doch immer noch unsere Freunde, die wir durch unsere Beziehung hintergingen, verraten und ausnutzten. Ich hatte nie wirklich etwas für einen von Schwarz empfunden, manchmal glaubte ich sogar sie zu hassen, aber im Großen und Ganzen konnte ich mir ein Leben ohne die drei kaum vorstellen. Wir waren zu Freunden geworden, genauso wie Omi und ich zu Feinden. Sie waren meine Familie. Ich hatte sie nicht wählen können und man hatte mich auch nie gefragt, ob ich dieses Leben , aber... das war ja... immer so. In jedem beschissenen Menschenleben. Und sogar in denen, die man nennt, habe ich gehört. 

Wie auch immer, es machte mich krank. Es machte mich krank, Schwarz belügen zu müssen, Bekannte belügen zu müssen, Kumpel belügen zu müssen... _mich selbst_ belügen zu müssen. Wann bemerkte ich endlich, dass das alles... so ein abgekartetes Spiel war?! 

Es funktionierte nicht. Egal, wie sehr wir uns... liebten... Wir verhedderten uns immer mehr in einander, in unseren Schicksalen und in Lügen und Ausflüchten. Immer fester zog sich das feine Gespinst aus Verrat, Feindschaft und unmöglicher Liebe... immer wieder ertappte ich mich dabei, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, seine Anwesenheit zu meiden, wo es nur ging und manchmal hatte ich sogar angst vor seinen Berührungen.

So ging es also zu Ende. Noch ehe es richtig begonnen hatte... beginnen konnte... Und das schlimme war: es überraschte mich trotzdem. Es schockte mich trotzdem. Trotz all meinen Zweifeln ging in diesem Moment meine Welt unter...

_who can say_

_why your heart sighs_

_as your love flies_

  


tbc

  


*Füllepisode* Das sind meine eigenen Gedanken! XD Ganz durchnässt und durchgefroren auf dem Bahnhof... 22:00 Uhr und noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit... Ich hatte einen Fahrschein und einen Stift und begann, im Licht einer einzigen Laterne, dieses Stück zu schreiben. Sehr persönlich! ^^ Interessiert's jemanden?? *ggg* Gut, ich will euch nicht zutexten!!! Bitte reviewt!!! ^^;;;;

[to-chans Stimme im Kopf: BAKA BOMBAY!!! bombay: *innocent puppy eyes*]


	8. get gone

chapter VIII: _get gone_

  


Ich freute mich wirklich, ihn zu sehen. Langsam hatte ich die Angst abgebaut, von Schwarz mit Omi erwischt zu werden. Langsam hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt, dass unsere Liebe nicht einfach nur grenzenüberschreitend und gotteslästerlich war, sondern in eben solchem Maße theoretisch unmöglich, verboten _sowieso_ und im Prinzip nur... nur... nur solange bestehen konnte, solange wir fest daran glaubten; an uns und an unsere Liebe'. Aber so war das wahrscheinlich auch bei einer ganz Liebe. Ich kannte mich mit so was nicht so gut aus...

Ich freute mich auf ihn und wartete, dass er um die Ecke kommen würde. Ich befand mich in einer schmalen Seitengasse, gerade mal einen Meter breit, stickige, stehende Luft und angefüllt mit Unrat aller erdenklichen Sorten: Schrott, einfacher Müll undTeile nicht identifizierter Herkunft geschweige denn Art. Ich ließ den Blick über den Ort unseres heutigen Dates schweifen und war mir sicher, es würde besonders urig/romantisch werden... Genervt und beinahe wütend kickte ich eine Sakedose gegen die Wand, an der sie zurückprallte und wieder vor meinen Füßen landete. Ich richtete meine Konzentration auf dieses unschuldige gewölbte Stück Blech vor/unter mir und ließ es explodieren. Ich entdeckte einen Fußball, halb vermodert und kaum mit Luft gefüllt und ließ auch ihn in die Luft jagen. Ich wusste, dass mich keiner hier hören würde.

Nachdem ich die halbe Gasse in die Luft gesprengt hatte und um mich herum kleine Brände flackerten und der Schein roten Feuers die Hauswände zu den Seiten schier zum Glühen brachte, erschien Omi. Er musste gerannt sein und war noch ganz außer Atem, als er eine Augenbraue hob um seine Skepsis angesichts des brennenden Dates zu unterstreichen. Ich grinste und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus, aber er blieb stehen, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt, sich unsicher, beinahe panisch umschauend. Ich sagte irgendetwas, ich weiß nicht mehr genau was, irgendetwas halt, unwichtig, sinnlos... schrecklich... banal...

Noch immer hatte ich die Arme ausgebreitet und wartete, dass er zu mir kommen würde. Ich sah ihn schon vor mir, wie er grinste und auf mich zurannte. Wie er rot wurde, als ich ihn in meine Arme schloss. Wie er erzitterte, als ich seinen schmalen Körper gegen mich presste. 

Aber er blieb wo er war. Ich ließ die Arme sinken und auch mein Lächeln verschwand.

, fragte ich unruhig. Er sah mir in die Augen, ich konnte seinen Blick spüren. , murmelte er bloß. Es war wie eine Feststellung, auch im entsprechenden Tonfall und mir fröstelte plötzlich. Was war nur los???

Wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke... ich hätte wegrennen sollen. Wie ich es immer getan hatte. Wegrennen, verkriechen, in einer dunklen Ecke, völlige Schwärze, Schwarz. Ich hatte immer gehofft, dass mich niemand finden würde, wenn ich mich nur zu sehr an die Dunkelheit meiner Umgebung angleichte, wenn ich wurde, mit Körper und Seele. Ich hatte gedacht, wenn ich mich in mir selbst verstecken würde, würde mich niemand mehr verletzen können und ich wäre... glücklich? Ich sollte ja auch recht behalten – verletzten konnte man mich nicht, denn es gab nichts, wo man hätte angreifen können. Ich hatte mich in meiner Welt zusammengerollt, Stacheln ausgefahren, und bot der Umwelt die kleinst mögliche Angriffsfläche. Ja – insofern hatte ich recht. Aber war ich glücklich gewesen, während meines verkapselten Daseins? War ich... glücklich?

Die Frage hatte ich mir nie gestellt, weil für mich ein leerer Begriff gewesen war. Ich hatte in meinem Leben Schwarz nie wirklich die Möglichkeit gehabt, zu sein und seit dem... auch nicht mehr. Aber dann hatte mich jemand aus meiner Höhle hervorgelockt. Er war gegen meine Stacheln und mein Gift immun, weil er die Lügen erkannte, aus denen ich sie erschwindelt hatte. Er hatte meine kleine Welt zerstört, indem er mir ihre Verlogenheit und Berechnung zeigte.

Er hatte sich in mich verliebt. 

Omi Tsukiyono.

Bombay.

Bombay stand vor mir, uns trennten kaum zehn Meter räumlich und geistig hätte es noch viel weniger sein müssen. War es aber nicht. Uns trennten Welten. Wie hatte ich glauben können, unsere Liebe wäre eine Brücke zwischen Schwarz und Weiss? Wie hatte ich glauben können, unser Existieren in der grauen Dämmerung wäre eine Art von ? Wie... hatte... ich... glauben können...? 

, versuchte ich es erneut. Er sah mich an, aber ich konnte den Ausdruck auf seinen Zügen nicht erkennen. 

Er reagierte nicht, erst nach einer mir endlos erscheinenden Zeitspanne löste er sich aus seiner Erstarrung. Ich wollte nicht glauben, was ich sah. Das konnte nicht sein! Das durfte nicht sein! Was...

Omi ließ sich langsam auf die Knie sinken, mir starr in die Augen sehend und verharrte so eine Weile. Ich war unfähig, etwas zu sagen oder zu tun und sah ihn nur an, wie er vor mir kniete. 

Es tut mir leid.

Ich hatte aufgehört, mich über alles, was er tat, zu entsetzten, aber das, was er nach diesen Worten taten, ließ mein Herz für einen Augenblick stehen bleiben. Er zog einen Revolver aus seiner Hosentasche, lud ihn durch und entsicherte ihn. Seine Bewegungen waren präzise, genau und sicher, als hätte er sie jahrelang trainiert. Kein Handgriff unüberlegt oder unnötig. 

_...Fast Wie Bei Einer Heiligen Zeremonie..._

Dann grinste er unsicher zu mir auf, legte die Waffe auf den Boden und schlitterte sie auf mich zu. Ich starrte ihn an. Der Revolver lag direkt zu meinen Füßen, der Lauf auf Omi gerichtet.

Omi! Was...

Meine Stimme zitterte. 

Es geht ganz einfach. Ich dachte auch, dass es schwer wäre. Aber wenn man einen Grund hat... geht es ganz... leicht... Er schluckte und ich bemerkte, wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich zu konzentrieren. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er auf die Waffe. Nimm sie auf. Ich rührte mich nicht, sah ihn nur an, erstarrt im Herzen und in der Seele.

Du hebst sie einfach auf... Entsichert ist sie schon. Du brauchst sie nur... aufmich zu richten... Der Abzug... Den Abzug betätigt man mit Zeige- oder Ringfinger... Du wirst es sehen..., würgte er hervor; Es ist ganz einfach... auf einen Menschen zu schießen,

...der...

...einen...

_...verraten..._

hat... 

Er sah mich an, ich sah in seinen Augen etwas glitzern und begriff nicht, was er gesagt hatte. Etwas in mir weigerte sich einfach, das zu glauben.

Du... Du hast... hast _was_ ?, fragte ich langsam, gelähmt und ungläubig. Jede einzelne Tonsilbe musste ich heraus pressen. 

Du hast es schon verstanden, Naoe-kun. Es ist vorbei. Ich starrte ihn an und etwas in mir hakte aus. Wie als würde eine Sicherung durchbrennen. Einem Impuls folgend, bückte ich mich, hob in einer fließenden Bewegung den Revolver auf und richtete ihn langsam, beinahe rituell auf Bombay/Omi. Mein Finger krümmte sich um den Abzug und ich sah ihn an, sah die Todesangst in seinen Zügen, das schnelle Atmen, die aufgerissenen Augen... Ich sah, wie Tränen seine Wangen herunterliefen und wie sich der Widerschein des Feuers in ihnen brach und spiegelte. Ein letztes mal atmete ich seinen Geruch ein, ein letztes mal huschte mein Blick über seinen wunderschönen Körper, ein letztes mal suchten meine Augen die seinen.

...meerblau... 

Meine Hand krampfte sich um die Waffe, ich presste die Augen zusammen und drückte ab. Einmal. Zweimal. Das Geräusch zerbrach die nächtliche Stille, wurde von den hohen Mauern und Hauswänden hin und her geworfen und ließ eine Schar Tauben auffliegen.

Ich bemerkte von all dem nichts mehr. Ich hatte mich, sofort nachdem der Schuss gefallen war, umgedreht, hatte die Waffe zu Boden gleiten lassen und war davongerannt. Heiße Tränen überliefen mein brennendes, eiskaltes Gesicht. Es war vorbei. 

Die paar Augenblicke, in denen sich mein Herz geöffnet hatte, waren vorbei und für immer verloren. Für einen Wimpernschlag eines Menschenlebens war ich wirklichglücklich gewesen...

aber eben nur...

für einen Wimpernschlag...

  


tbc

  


Thank you *very* much for reviewing!!! I love feedback! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes! Feedback hurts God A LOT! Feedback makes God cry!!!!

Ich war krank und im Fieberwahn, okay?! *grmbl*

@to-chan: Okay. Du hast gewonnen. Ich hab die Stories auch wegen dir gelöscht. Weil's wehtut, was du da schreibst. Musst du nicht verstehen. Ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht einmal...

@Yakuza-chan: Du bist das?! Schade, ich habe dir auf deine Mail geantwortet (dioe war soo lieb!!!). Hab mich schon gewundert, warum du nicht zurückschreibst!!! ^^ Cooler Name!!! XD

@madman: Illusions of barbed wire hieß det Ding. Danke für die Blumen! ^o^ Ich lade jetzt wieder schneller Parts hoch, okay??? *schwör*


	9. forgetting

chapter IX: _forgetting_

  


Ich rannte und rannte, ohne zu wissen wohin ich rannte oder wie lange schon. Ich floh. Vor der Gasse, vor ihm, vor der Helligkeit floh ich. Immer weiter, immer weiter, immer weiter. Ich konnte nicht stehen bleiben und wagte es nicht, in die Gesichter der Menschen zu sehen, denn immer wenn ich es tat, sah ich _seine_ Augen, sah ich _sein_ Lächeln, sah ich _seine_ Tränen... sah ich _ihn_. Ich rannte vor ihm davon, ich rannte vor mir davon, ich rannte vor der Wahrheit davon und ich wusste es.

Wohin ich rannte? Weg, einfach weg. Ich spürte regelrecht, wie ich der Realität entwich und mich der Welt entfremdete – mit jedem Schritt näherte ich mich wieder der Finsternis, aus der er mich gezogen hatte. Jeder Schritt bedeutete eine Annäherung an den Untergang, mit jedem näherte ich mich wieder dem Status quo ante bellum. 

Dunkelheit. Zurück in meine Finsternis, meine geliebte, alles bedeckende und umhüllende Finsternis. Meine Hölle, meine geliebte Hölle. Meine Nacht, meine über alles geliebte Nacht. Meine... Schwärze... 

Ich versteckte mich wieder. Ich kroch zurück in die Höhle, aus der man mich gelockt hatte. Zurück, mit vor Helligkeit verbrannten Augen.

_Es tat so weh._

Ich sah ihn wieder vor mir. Seine schmalen Schultern, seine schlanke Gestalt, seine zarte, helle Haut. Sein Gesicht, blass und zerbrechlich. Sein Lachen, sein Lächeln. Seine... Augen...

Ich stolperte, fiel hin und schlug mit dem Gesicht hart auf den Asphalt. Ich sprang sofort wieder auf und rannte weiter, Blut vermischte sich mit Tränen, aber ich bemerkte es nicht.

Seine... Augen...

...meerblau...

Ich strauchelte, stolperte wieder, versuchte meinen Sturz noch mit den Händen abzufangen, aber meine Arme knickten einfach weg. Mein Blick verschleierte sich.

_Ich habe meinen Geliebten getötet._

Schwärze umgab mich, noch bevor ich auf dem Boden aufschlug.

_...getötet..._

  


continued soon

  


huh, schreckliches gefühl, so wenig reviews... und alle anonym... huh... *grusel* schade eigentlich... ich hatte gehofft, dass die story allen gefällt... naja... *im meer der verzweifulng versink*


	10. every winter evening

chapter X: _every winter evening_

  


Das Komische war, ich wachte auf, wo ich jeden Tag um diese Zeit hätte aufwachen sollen – und doch hätte ich heute nicht hier sein sollen. Ich wachte in meinem Bett auf. Ich trug ein langes T-Shirt, welches ich noch nie an mir gesehen hatte und es nur vage Schuldig zuordnen konnte und einfache Shorts. Meine Klamotten vom Vortag lagen verstreut auf dem Boden. 

Ich setzte mich vorsichtig auf und rieb mir die Stirn. Ich hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen, wie immer nach einer Ohnmacht. Ich sah mich um, bemerkte, dass jemand in meinem Zimmer gewesen war und erneut stellte ich mir die belastende Frage: Warum bin ich hier?. 

Ich musste gestern also tatsächlich umgekippt sein. Wo war ich wohl gewesen? Ich hatte diesen Stadtteil sicher noch nie gesehen - geschweige denn betreten. 

Ein Glas Wasser stand auf dem Boden vor meinem Bett und ich hob es dankbar auf. Auch befand sich eine Schachtel starker Kopfschmerztabletten daneben und ich schluckte sofort zwei und spülte sie mit einem großen Schluck Wasser herunter. 

Als hätte er darauf gewartet, stürmte nun Schuldig durch die Tür. 

Du bist wach., stellte er fest und seins schmutziges Grinsen war nicht das erste, was mich ausgesprochen misstrauisch machte. Ich antwortete ihm nicht und trank das ganze Glas Wasser in großen, gierigen Zügen aus. 

Das war wunderbar... kühl... So kühl, dass es beinahe schmerzte... Nein, es betäubte... Ich wollte das Glas zur Seite stellen und ein fast angenehmes Schwindelgefühl ergriff mich. Ich ließ das Glas fallen und es zersprang in tausend kleine Scherben. Das Geräusch... erscholl wie durch Watte... Es war alles so wunderschön ruhig... Und ich war so müde... mein Körper wurde schwer und es fiel mir schwerer, die Augen offen zu halten. 

Schuldig grinste schadenfroh und schloss die Tür.

Wieso war ich eigentlich hier?

Und warum

warum war Omi nicht mehr bei mir?

Ich musste etwas wichtiges vergessen haben, aber ich konnte mich nicht mehr erinnern.

Wo war Omi denn hin?

Ich bemerkte es gar nicht, wie ich wieder in Ohnmacht hinüberglitt und wie Crawford und Schuldig erneut die Tür öffneten. 

Ich bemerkte nicht Farfarello, der mich manisch grinsend beobachtete, als mich meine Teamkollegen an ihm vorbeitrugen.

Ich bemerkte auch nicht mehr, als sich die stählernen Fesseln um meine Hand- und Fußgelenke schlossen.

Oder wie sie mir das Mittel einflößten, was mich der Telekinese berauben sollte.

Hätte ich es bemerkt, wäre ein Mord weniger geschehen.

  


tbc

  


Büdde büdde büdde Reviews! *heulkrampf* Büdde!


	11. frozen

chapter XI: _frozen_

  


Schuldig sah mich an und zum ersten mal bemerkte ich, dass er nicht immer grinste. Er schüttelte den Kopf und suchte nach Worten. Ich kannte das schon und wusste, dass es keine Worte dafür gab. Er sollte sich ruhig sein Gehirn zermatern. Es gab kein Wort in der Sprache der Menschen, die das hätte beschreiben können. Kein Mensch besaß ein derartiges Vokabular. Vielleicht _konnte_ man da auch nichts in Worte fassen. Vielleicht war es ganz einfach _unmöglich_?? 

Ich musterte ihn, beinahe belustigt, wie er krampfhaft nachdachte. Dann schüttelte er erneut resigniert den Kopf und sah mich halb mitleidig, halb verachtend und spöttisch an. Romeo und Juliet endet hier, nicht wahr? Ich erwiderte nichts. Sollte er doch sticheln. Es war mir egal. Er hatte ja Recht: Romeo uns Juliet endete hier. Es war vielleicht ein unwürdiges Ende, aber es war auch ein unwürdiger Anfang gewesen. Romeo und Juliet. Ich lachte in Gedanken über mich selbst. Wie hatte ich glauben können, es könnte auch nur ansatzweise glücklich enden? Wie hatte ich denken können, es gäbe da noch so was wie Zukunft?! Romeo muss sterben und Julia bringt sich um. Blieb nur noch die Frage, wer nun Suizid begehen würde und wer die Drecksarbeit wieder mal von einem anderen erledigen ließ... Aber auch das war egal. Vielleicht brachte Schuldig mich jetzt gleich um, oder später Crawford. Vielleicht ließen sie auch Farfarello ans Werk und wünschten ihm frohes Schaffen – es war mir egal. Vielleicht taten sie nichts dergleichen und ließen mich hier eingesperrt und warteten, bis ich wahnsinnig wurde (war ich das nicht schon??) und in den Freitod floh. Oder sie ließen mich frei. Vielleicht würde ich weiter bei ihnen arbeiten. Vielleicht würde ich versuchen, ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Was spielte das noch für eine Rolle? Es war vorbei. Ich habe mein Leben gelebt, es war etwas kürzer als das der meisten Menschen und ab jetzt war ich nur noch eine leere Hülle. Was spielte das auch noch für eine Rolle? Es reichte. Egal ob ich weiterlebte oder starb. Ich sah ihn an und spürte selbst, wie sich etwas in meinem Herzen verschloss und sich meine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten. Ich fühlte nur noch Kälte und Leere, was Omi betraf. Schuldig hatte weitergeredet. Unwichtig. Unwichtig was er sagte. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung. Ich war nicht mehr Naoe Nagi, der sich in seinen schlimmsten Feind verliebt hatte. Ich wusste nicht, _was_ ich war aber ich wusste zumindest, was ich _nicht_ war. 

Und was passiert jetzt?, fragte ich und meine eigene Stimme klang fremd in meinen Ohren. Schuldig zuckte mit den Achseln und deutete auf die Tür, in der Farfarello erschienen war. 

Wir brauchen noch ein paar Informationen. Ich presste meinen Kiefer zusammen und sah starr auf meinen , der mich spöttisch grinsend maß. Farfarello kam in den Raum und sparte sich die Zeit der Vorrede. Er nahm ein Messer, trat auf mich zu und setzte es an meiner Schulter. So verharrte er und sein Glasauge fraß sich in meine. Als erstes die Namen., erklang Schuldigs Stimme im Hintergrund. Ich kenne sie nicht!, presste ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Farfarello grinste und das Messer befand sich unter meiner Haut. Ich brauchte beinahe meine gesamte Kraft auf, um einen Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken und sah den Iren schweratmend und hasserfüllt an. Die Namen. Schuldig. Ich keuchte und schüttelte den Kopf. Das Messer fuhr meinen gesamten Oberarm entlang und hinterließ eine lange, blutige Narbe. Ich schwieg noch immer verbissen, verwandelte den physischen Schmerz in psychischen und trieb mich selber immer tiefer in den Wahnsinn. 

Je mehr Schmerzen sie mir zufügten, desto mehr zerstörte sich meine Seele und desto weniger konnte ich mich an glückliche Dinge erinnern. Und zu guter Letzt verschwand alles, was mich an Omi band. Ich hatte... ihn vergessen.

_Ich war nur noch eine leere Hülle._ Der perfekte Assassin. Das perfekte Schwarz. Ich sah auf, spürte meine linke Gesichtshälfte nicht mehr und hatte Mühe, wenigstens mein rechtes Auge auf Schuldig zu richten. Blut verschleierte meinen Blick. Farfarello und Schuldig starrten mich an.

_Ich müsste tot sein..._

Mein Blick war wie bloßes Glas und zersplitterte und zerfetzte. Schuldig wich zurück und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer. Etwas späte folgte Farfarello. Ich zog mit den Zähnen das Messer aus meiner Schulter und zersprengte die Fesseln mit psychischer Energie, die mich an Händen und Füßen mit der Wand verbanden. 

Ich lächelte kalt.

Entweder du arbeitest mit oder gegen uns! Crawfords Stimme klang erregt, beinahe hysterisch und die Knarre, die er direkt auf meine Stirn gerichtet hatte, stattete ihn auch nicht gerade mit _irgendeiner_ Art von Autorität aus. Sie wirkte lächerlich, angesichts des Zitterns seiner Hand. Ich grinste und sagte nur: Ich nenne mich Prodigy. Schwarz. Crawford zögerte kurz und senkte dann die Waffe. Dann dreh auch nicht dauernd durch., erklärte er kühl. 

Ich bin nicht durchgedreht. Die waren nur im Weg. Ich deutete auf die zwei Dutzend toten Menschen um mich und grinste erneut. Crawford nickte und schüttelte gleich darauf mit dem Kopf. Er schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, überlegte es sich jedoch anders und wand sich ab. 

Farfarello sah mich misstrauisch/fasziniert an und Schuldig musterte mich überrascht von oben bis unten. Ich würdigte sie keines weiteren Blickes und ließ mich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen, direkt neben Crawford. Früher war es Schuldigs Platz gewesen, aber jetzt überließ er ihn mir ohne Kommentar. Ich grinste in Gedanken, wie leicht doch alles geworden war. 

  


tbc

  


Aiyaaaaah! Jetzt habe ich bestimmt Feinde, nê? Naja, der nächste Part toppt die Bösartigkeit Nagis noch! F***, ich glaube, man versteht meine Story immer weniger, oder?? Sie werden wahnsinnig, ok? Alle beide, aber das kommt noch... Ich wollte unbedingt so etwas schreiben! Ich liebe Angst und am allerliebsten Englisch-WK-OGi-Drama-Romance-PG-13-Angst... *sfz* Gibt's nur net so oft... T.T [Karosaiiii!!!]


	12. d r e a m

chapter XII: _dreams, we never thought they are ones_

  


Ich stand ihm gegenüber. Drei oder vier Jahre waren vergangen seit der letzten, schicksalhaften Nacht. Ich hatte gedacht, ich wäre vollständig darüber hinweg gekommen. Ich hatte gedacht, mein Herz wäre ihm gegenüber genau so erkaltet, wie gegenüber den anderen Menschen, die mir einmal etwas bedeutet hatten. Hatte ich gedacht. Ich war mir so sicher gewesen. 

Ich sah ihn an, wusste, dass ich ihn jetzt töten musste und würde und fühlte eine so komplexe Leere in mir, wie ich sie seit der Nacht vor geraumer Zeit nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Ich sah ihn an, alles war so vertraut an ihm: die weichen, geschmeidigen, hellen Haare, die großen, meerblauen Augen, das zarte Teen-Gesicht, so unschuldig, so verletzlich, so zerbrechlich... Ich sah ihn an, sah ihn aber nicht. Stattdessen sah ich mich selbst in ihm, mich selbst in seinen aufgerissenen, ungläubigen Augen. Ich sah mich. Lächerlich sah ich aus. Ich dachte, ich könnte dieses Spiel gewinnen, indem ich mir eine Maske aus Gefühllosigkeit schmiedete. Aber ich hatte übersehen, dass das Spiel schon längst vorbei war. Ich hatte übersehen, dass ich dieses Spiel schon längst verloren hatte und meine Anstrengungen nur noch Todeszuckungen oder das Winseln eines Besiegten darstellten. Ich sah mich selbst in seinen Augen und verachtete mich. Und fühlte mich schuldig. Besudelt. Unwürdig.

Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, sah in seine Augen und wartete, dass er etwas sagen oder tun würde. Er bräuchte nur einen Arm heben und seine Darts auf mich schleudern. Ich war nicht mehr in der Lage, sie abzufangen. Ich wollte es gar nicht mehr. Ich hatte geglaubt, das Leben, was ich seit drei Jahren lebte, wäre Wahrheit gewesen. Aber es war noch nicht einmal eine Interpretation derselben gewesen oder eine Umdichtung. Es war ganz einfach... Lüge. Falsch. Falsch. Falsch. 

Aber er hob den Arm nicht.

Aber er sagte nichts.

Sah mich einfach an und ich konnte seine Gefühlsregungen in seinen Augen sehen. Er schien innerlich aufgewühlt und verwirrt. Ungläubig musterte er mich, von Kopf bis Fuß, immer wieder sah er in meine Augen und ich konnte seinen flachen Atem hören. Sein Blick flackerte jedes Mal, wenn er mein Gesicht streifte und manchmal dachte ich, er würde gleich los schluchzen. Aber auch das tat er nicht und so verharrten wir beinahe regungslos gegenüber. Ich war es schließlich, der das Wort ergriff. , fragte ich leise, aber in der riesigen Fabrikhalle verstärkte das Echo meine unsichere Frage. 

Omis Stimme zitterte noch mehr als der Rest seines Körpers und nur mit Mühe widerstand ich der Versuchung, ihn in die Arme zu schließen. 

Ich dachte... dachte du wärst... , half ich ihm. Er nickte verstört und sah mich an. Er schien etwas in meinem Augen zu suchen, aber was immer er darin zu finden hoffte, ich war mir sicher, er würde es nicht mehr finden. Ich lebe., sagte ich reichlich unbeholfen. Mir war die Situation unangenehm. 

Sie haben dich nicht... umgebracht? Haben sie dich nicht gefoltert? Wäre es eine Erleichterung für ihn, wenn ich tot sein würde? Wahrscheinlich. Gefoltert haben sie mich, ja. Aber es war nicht so schlimm. Lüge. Es brauchte keinen Fachmann, um zu erkennen, wie sehr ich log. Und... hast du Weiss verraten? Hast du... alles gesagt, was ich dir erzählt habe ? Was spielte das nach drei Jahren noch für eine Rolle? Er müsste es doch bemerkt haben, hätte ich irgendetwas weiter gesagt. , sagte ich emotionslos. 

Wir schwiegen und wagten es kaum noch, uns anzusehen.

, begann Omi, wurde dann aber doch von einem Schluchzen überwältigt und sackte an der Wand zusammen. Ich rührte mich nicht, sah auf ihn hinab und schluckte schwer. Omi!! Ich schaltete mein logisches und kritisches Denken einfach ab und ließ mich vor ihm zu Boden sinken. Ich legte eine Hand auf Omis Schulter und drehte ihn zu mir. Ich sah die Tränen in seinen Augen und es tat weh, ihn weinen zu sehen. , murmelte ich spröde, unfähig, irgendetwas sinnvolles zu sagen. Er sah mich an und Tränen liefen ununterbrochen über seine blassen Wangen. Verdammt... Nagi... ich weiß auch nicht, warum... Es ist doch... vorbei... Ich nahm ihn brüderlich in meine Arme, aber mein Herz verspürte nichts dabei. Wie ein kleines Kind, dachte ich und schloss die Augen. Ich spürte seinen heißen Atem in meinem Nacken und plötzlich wusste ich, was ich hier von ihm wollte. Es kam mir grausam vor, aber er wusste doch selbst, dass wir nicht mehr... Geliebte... waren. Er hatte mir das vor Jahren klargemacht und er sollte wissen, dass das hier nichts mit Liebe zu tun hatte. Ich tastete nach dem Reißverschluss seiner Jacke und achtete nicht weiter auf die Worte, die er zu mir sagte. Das hier hat nichts mit Liebe zu tun, Geliebter. Ich entledigte ihn seiner Jacke und schließlich auch seines T-Shirts. Halbnackt und zitternd saß er vor mir und ich sah ihn an. Wie schön er war...! Wirklich ein Jammer, dass er mit mir Schluss gemacht hatte. Aber nichts zu machen und eigentlich war es auch egal. Er hatte aufgehört zu reden als er bemerkte, dass ich ihm sowieso nicht zuhörte. Stattdessen weinte er nur noch mehr und ließ mich machen, was ich wollte. Ich beugte mich über ihn und fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine hellen Haare. Genauso mussten sich Haare anfühlen, dachte ich und lächelte in Gedanken. 

Er lag auf dem Rücken und sah zu mir hoch. Wahrscheinlich erkannte er mich kaum, so sehr verschleierten ihm die Tränen die Sicht. Ich küsste seinen Nacken aber es war kein Kuss, wie ihn sich verliebte Menschen geben. Es war ein begehrender Kuss, kein liebender. Es ist ja auch wahr – ich begehrte Omi, mehr als alles andere. Mehr als alles andere wollte ich ihn spüren, fühlen, sehen und riechen. Ich _wollte_ ihn.

Mein Gesicht schwebte eine handbreit über dem seinen und wir sahen uns in die Augen. Nagi... liebst du mich?, flüsterte Omi mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

, sagte ich nur und lächelte. Omi wandte das Gesicht zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Er zitterte. 

Aber das war mir ja egal.

Ganz... egal...

Die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Faustschlag und ich taumelte zurück, weg von Omis halbnacktem, ausgestreckten Körper.

Das... konnte doch nicht sein!!!

Das... _durfte_ einfach nicht sein!

Nagi! Ich... ich..., weinte Omi und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Ich kroch rückwärts von ihm weg, starrte ihn an, als wäre er der Teufel persönlich. Omi war noch immer dort, wo ich ihn verlassen hatte, halb hockend, halb liegend blieb er dort; zitternd, weinend, voller Angst und Verzweiflung.

Ich... ich... ich liebe dich, Nagi. Ich..., flüsterte er, dann brach er zusammen. Er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr. 

Ich öffnete die Tür, durch die wir hier herein gekommen waren und verließ die Halle, ohne mich noch ein einziges mal umzudrehen. Die Maske aus Gefühllosigkeit legte sich wieder über mich und ich lächelte kühl. Es war besser so. Bombay wusste doch, dass das nichts werden konnte. Wir hatten es schon einmal versucht und es war nichts geworden und ich mache keinen... Fehler... zweimal. Ich werde mich nicht verlieben. Nie wieder. Und ganz sicher nicht in den Menschen, den ich über kurz oder lang umbringen werde. 

Es war besser so. Für uns beide.

Etwas wie eine Träne lief meine Wange herunter.

Es war besser so.

  


Schuldigs Stimme ließ mich unmerklich zusammenfahren.

Ist er tot?

Ich zog meine Pistole, entsicherte sie und schoss alle 10 Kugeln hinter mich, auf Omi. 

Es war wie eine Wiederholung der Szene vor drei bis vier Jahren. Nur diesmal war ich mir nicht mal sicher, daneben gezielt zu haben.

Und ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich ihn überhaupt am Leben lassen _wollte_...

Ich hatte Omi wieder auf den Faktor des Feindes in meinem Leben reduziert.

Ihn zu einer Schachfigur in _meinem_ Spiel minimiert. 

  


to be continued

  


*sfz* Fast schon 'ne Soap, was? Riewjuus, büdde büdde!!! ;_; Ist die Story echt so sch**?? [was mir auch egal wäre... ^^;;] ich brauche irgendeine art feedback, ehrlich!! 

  



	13. unfortunately

chapter XIII: _unfortunately_

  


Unglücklicherweise hatte ich für einen Moment meine Maske abgenommen, von der ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass sie existiert. Das Problem war, jetzt, wo ich wusste, dass es nicht echt war, was ich da lebte, jetzt bekam meine kleine Traumwelt Risse zu kriegen. Wie Risse in meiner Wirklichkeit... 

Hatte ich wirklich geglaubt, ich könnte ihn so einfach vergessen, ihn einfach wie ein paar Handschuhe abstreifen und... vergessen?

Ich hatte es nicht gekonnt. Obwohl ich eigentlich alle Erinnerungen an dieses verloren habe, er war noch immer in mir. Er war in jede meiner Zellen eingedrungen und manchmal war ich mehr er als ich selbst. Ich wusste, wie sehr ich ihn verletzt habe, damals, in der Fabrikhalle vor drei Wochen. Seitdem haben wir uns nicht noch einmal gesehen. Soll ich dem dankbar sein? Soll ich glücklich sein, über den Umstand, denjenigen, den mein Herz nicht vergessen konnte, nicht sehen zu können? Ich weiß nicht, ob es Liebe war, was mich noch an ihn band. Ich war von ihm besessen. Er war in meinem Kopf und ich bekam ihn da nicht mehr raus. 

  


to be continued

  


Yo! Sehr kurz, dieser Part!!! ^^ Ich finde ihn trotzdem... niedlich... Ist zwar kein Fluff (Fluff schreib ich net so gern - aber vor allem nicht gut... ;_;) aber es hat was, oder?? Weil der Part so verdammt kurz ist werd ich gleich noch nen anderen hochladen... *murmel*


	14. la petite cascade

chapter XIV: _la petite cascade_

  


Der Plan ging eigentlich nicht von mir aus. Ich glaube, Oracle kam von ganz allein drauf. Aber sicher bin ich mir auch nicht. Vielleicht hatte Schuldig wieder in meinen Gedanken rumgeschnüffelt und einen seiner perversen Geistesblitze gehabt. 

Wir entführten Tsukiyono Omi, als er auf dem Heimweg von der Schule war. Er hatte weder Zeit noch Möglichkeit, sich zu wehren. Ich selbst habe ihm die lähmende Substanz injiziert, ohne Gnade oder Mitgefühl. Meine Maske saß wieder perfekt. Ich war wieder . 

Schuldig warf ihn achtlos auf die Rückbank des Autos, wir stiegen ein und fuhren los, ohne ein Wort zu reden. 

  


Es war seltsam.

Jeden Morgen stand ich auf um in die Schule zu gehen, brachte Omi noch etwas zu essen und verließ das Haus. Nachmittags versuchte ich Omis Schreie zu überhören und wappnete sich gegen die psychischen Qualen, die ich selbst verspürte. Meistens surfte ich im Internet und hörte gleichzeitig irgendeine CD – meist Heavy Metal, Rock oder, wenn das Schreien nicht ganz so schlimm war, ruhigere Musik. Ich aß etwas und machte auch für Omi ein Dinner zurecht. Gegen 10 Uhr abends verließen Schuldig und Farfarello Omis Zimmer und ich konnte hinein gehen. Die ersten paar Tage lang musste ich mich übergeben, wenn ich ihn sah. Ich erinnerte mich an meine eigene Zeit, als ich genau dort angekettet worden war, wo er jetzt lag. Habe auch ich so ausgesehen? Der Geruch von Blut machte mir das Atmen beinahe unmöglich und oft musste ich nach einigen Minuten wieder an die frische Luft. Selbst wenn ich das Kellerfenster offen ließ, wurde es nicht besser. 

Ich fragte mich, ob aus Omi ebenfalls so ein Monster werden würde, wie es aus mir geworden war. Meist hing er apathisch in seinen Fesseln wenn ich eintraf und sah nicht einmal auf, als ich ihm vorsichtig Wasser einflößte oder versucht, ihn zum Essen zu bewegen. 

Wahrscheinlich war ich es, der ihm das schlimmste antat. 

Jede Nacht löste ich seine Fesseln, trug ihn auf das Bett, welches sich ebenfalls in dem Raum befand, und...

Ich weiß, eigentlich war das nichts ungewöhnliches. Omi gehörte zu Weiß und wir hatten ihn entführt. Er war unser Feind, unser Gefangener, und wir versuchten nach aller Regeln der Kunst Informationen von ihm zu erhalten. Und das ich... nun gut, pervers war es sicher, aber er war nun einmal mein Feind. Mein ganz persönlicher Todfeind. Also schuldete ich auch Niemandem Erklärungen oder Entschuldigungen für das, was ich ihm antat.

Und doch... und doch konnte ich ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.

  


Selbst sein Blut auf meinen Lippen, wenn ich ihn küsste, war mir lieber als der vorwurfsvolle Blick seiner meerblauen Augen. 

Ich hatte Angst vor ihm.

  


tbc

  


Krank sein sucks... *hust hust* Re...re...views... bit-te *fleh*

[Anm. d. Verf.: was heißt eigentlich _la petite cascade_?? .]

  



	15. haze

chapter XV: _haze_
       

Seine Worte berührten mich nicht mehr, seine Schreie erreichten kaum mein Gehör... Ich sah nicht seine Tränen, ich ignorierte seine Angst. Ich wusste, wie sehr ich ihn verletzte, wie sehr ich ihm weh tat. 
Ich wusste, ich konnte mir die Schmerzen, die er ertragen musste, wenn ich ihn berührte, nicht einmal annäherungsweise vorstellen. Ich wusste, dass es Schmerzen jenseits aller Vorstellungsgrenzen waren. Irgendwo hat sogar die eigene Grausamkeit ein Ende.
Ich musterte ihn. Er hatte mir den Rücken zugewandt und sich zusammengekrümmt. Er murmelte etwas und es erinnerte mich an den monotonen Singsang, den ich während den Monaten, als ich noch nicht akzeptieren konnte, das es vorbei war, mich selbst immer wieder hatte singen hören. Vielleicht würde Bombay auch wahnsinnig werden? 
       

Wahnsinnig über die Liebe und den Hass 
       

zu mir.
       

Eine vage Beklommenheit stieg in mir auf, aber es war viel eher nur der Schatten derselben, ein Echo, ein Nachhall, als das ich wirklich Skrupel hätte. Bombay tat mir nicht leid. Manchmal, wenn ich allein in meinem Bett lag und aus dem Fenster starrte, kamen mir ähnliche Gedanken. Quälte ich Bombay, weil er Bombay war, oder weil er Weiß war? Wer hatte eigentlich das recht, zu entscheiden, wer Freund und wer Feind war? Wer saß auf einem Thron, von welchem man die Menschen in und zerstückeln konnte?? Durfte das überhaupt sein??
Aber eigentlich war es mir ja egal, dachte ich und setzte mich auf die Bettkante, direkt neben Bombay. Er zitterte, als ich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Beinahe unsanft drehte ich ihn zu mir herum, sodass er eigentlich mit seinem Kopf in meinem Schoß lag. Er sah mich an, aber ich wich seinem Blick aus. Hilflos lag er da. Auf dem Rücken. Ich musterte seine makellos helle, beinahe weiße Haut und das schöne, rote Blut, welches sich wie ein feingliedriges Spinnennetz über seine ganze, freigelegte Brust spannte und seine Fühler auch nach dem ebenso blassen Gesicht streckte. 
Gut, dass du noch lebst., sagte ich und verwischte das filigrane Kunstwerk aus Blut und weißer Haut sanft. Er lächelte oder verzog seine Lippen schmerzhaft – ich weiß es nicht und es ist mir auch gleichgültig. Liebst du mich?, fragte er mit kratziger, beinahe röchelnder Stimme. Ich seufzte und strich ihm einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Noch immer mied ich seine Augen...
Liebst du mich? Diese Frage stellte er mir jeden Tag, wenn ich ihn besuchte. Liebte ich ihn? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich habe darüber noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Oder ich habe es versucht, aber da war soviel
       

und so wenig...!
       

Ich ließ meinen Blick über seinen schlanken Körper wandern. War er tatsächlich noch schmaler geworden? War die Haut gestern nicht noch ein wenig lebendiger gewesen? Er trug halblange, schwarze Shorts von mir und ein aufgeknöpftes helles Hemd, ebenfalls von mir. Der helle Stoff des Shirts war an einigen Stellen durchtränkt von Blut und ich fragte mich, ob diese Flecken wohl je wieder auswaschbar wären... , murmelte Omi schwach. Ich fuhr mit einer Hand die Konturen seines Oberkörpers nach und schwieg. Liebst du... mich?, fragte Omi wieder, Panik und Hysterie schwang in seiner Stimme mit und ließen mir beinahe einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken rinnen. Ich schob seinen Kopf von meinen Beinen und zurück aus das zerwühlte Bett, dann zog ich mein eigenes T-Shirt aus. Er setzte sich auf und sah mich an, ich spürte seinen Blick, würde ihn immer spüren, brennend und lodernd, vernichtend und zerstörend
       

aus Liebe
       

Ich kroch zurück zu ihm, küsste vorsichtig das Blut aus seinem Nacken und von seinem ganzen Oberkörper, verharrte in seiner Herzgegend und fragte leise: Willst du es wirklich wissen? 
Er zitterte und sein Herz pochte unregelmäßiger. , flüsterte er und ließ sich nach hinten auf das weiße Laken sinken. Er weinte, aber ich ließ mich davon nicht beirren. 
Er hatte akzeptiert, dass diese Runde an mich ging.
  

to be continued
       

*Kniefall* *um Reviews bettel* *Altar erricht* *Räucherstäbchen anzünd* *Regentanz aufführ* bittebittebitte So ganz nebenbei ist das auch eines meiner Lieblingskapitel... ^^' 
    

@Trinity-chan: ^^ Der kleine Fall? Kawaii! Ich hab auch Fanzösisch, aber... naja... auf jede Französischvokabel [die ich kenne...] kommen ungefähr 20 englische!! XD Vielen Dank, echt! Mal was anderes: das Kapitel ist sehr... hum... umstritten, oder? *sweat drop* Vielleicht muss ich vor'm Schluss noch mal das Rating ändern... *grübel*


	16. fake

chapter XVI: _fake_

  


Die Sterne schienen hell in dieser Nacht. Heller als sonst, strahlender als sonst... vielleicht schöner als sonst. Aber vielleicht waren sie es auch nur in meinen Augen, denn sie waren das erste und das letzte, was ich in dieser schicksalhaften Nacht sehen durfte. 

Der Nebel und die zerfetzten Wolken der letzten Tage hatten sich verzogen und der unendlichen Klarheit eines Frühlingsmorgens Platz gemacht. Frühling... Es war kalt und die Luft klirrte förmlich. Man schien Eis zu atmen.

Ich trat zurück vom Fenster und sah in die unbestimmte Dunkelheit hinter mich. Es ist Neumond., sagte ich leise in die Finsternis und die Schwärze schien meine Worte wortwörtlich zu absorbieren. Ich seufzte. Ich liebte meinen Schatten, meine Finsternis, Dunkelheit und unendliche Schwärze... Ich liebte sie, weil ich ein Teil von ihr war oder sie ein Teil von mir. Sie verbarg vor mir, was ich nicht sehen wollte, sie umhüllte mich, wenn ich nicht gefunden werden wollte und sie schützte mich, wann immer ich Schutz benötigte. Ich liebte sie – diese ewige Nacht. Aber was ist schon eine Nacht, so klar und so schwarz, dass das Auge zerspringt, wenn kein einziger Stern die Unendlichkeit des dunklen Meeres schmückte? Ein kleiner, weit entfernter und doch so naher, nie erlöschender...

geliebter Stern...

Ich hatte wahrscheinlich das beinahe unmögliche geschafft: ich hatte einen ganzen Stern in Schwärze getaucht. Ich habe ihn... verglimmen lassen, ich gab ihm den Todesstoß und der hellste Stern am Firmament

verblasste ganz einfach.

Ich habe ihn... einfach so... ausgelöscht... mit den Schatten meiner Seele umwölkt... verfinstert... 

Dabei ging es... ganz einfach. Bombay selbst hatte sein Todesurteil unterschrieben, als er die drei magischen, verbotenen Worte aussprach... die seiner Gesundheit verschwiegen besser getan hätten... Aber es war vorbei. 

Aus einem Weißen kann man ganz leicht einen Schwarzen machen. Ich hatte Bombay in Sünde getaucht, ich hatte ihn beinahe ersticken lassen in dem Meer aus Schuld, Hass und Schwärze. Dann war es meine eigene Grausamkeit gewesen, die ihn noch einmal gerettet hatte, um die letzten Sekunden eines sterbenden, gefallenen Vogel mit an zu sehen. Ich habe mich an seinen Qualen geweidet. Ja, _verdammt_. 

Ich habe ihm jede Feder einzeln ausgerissen, ich sah das Blut an ihnen kleben und...

Wie schön...

Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass er tatsächlich noch reden konnte. Ich suchte die grau/schwarze Schattenwelt vor mir nach Bombay ab und tastete mich schließlich zum Bett. Er lag noch immer genau so, wie ich ihn verlassen hatte. Ich tastete nach seinem Puls. Schwach, sehr schwach. Eigentlich nur noch eine Erinnerung an einen Puls..., kam es mir in den Sinn. 

Trägst du mich zum Fenster? Bitte..., flüsterte Omi müde. Ich sah auf ihn herunter, mein erster Impuls, mich einfach umzudrehen und ihn alleine sterben zu lassen, hinterließ nur einen bitteren Nachgeschmack in meiner Erinnerung. Stattdessen ließ ich mich vor ihm auf die Knie nieder und strich sanft über seine blasse, eingefallene Wange. , hauchte er. Ich stand auf, schob die Arme unter seinen kleinen Körper und hob ihn mühelos auf. Wie eine Puppe, dachte ich. Er war noch leichter und zerbrechlicher geworden. Ich trug ihn zum Fenster und setzte ihn auf das schmale Fensterbrett, ihn noch immer haltend, damit er nicht herunterfiel. 

Ich nickte nur und wir sahen beide schweigend in den nächtlichen Himmel. 

Du wolltest, dass ich... aufhöre, dich zu lieben... nicht wahr? Omis Stimme klang anders als sonst. Melancholischer. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem dichten, hellen Haar. Hm Hm, murmelte ich. Omi schwieg erneut.

Willst du ein Happy End?, fragte er dann leise. Ich lächelte in sein Haar hinein und schloss die Augen um noch einmal den Duft des einzigen Menschen in mir aufzunehmen, der mich je wirklich geliebt hatte. Und den auch ich...

Du stirbst jetzt gleich. Tut es nicht weh, wenn ich jetzt richtig antworten würde? Tut die Wahrheit nicht weh? Omis Hand krallte sich in meine Schulter und er wandte sein Gesicht mir zu. Ich will nicht... sterben...

Möchtest du denn so weiterleben? Von allen gefoltert, von mir vergewaltigt?! Es wird... weiter so laufen, wenn ich dich jetzt rette, das weißt du. Omi schüttelte den Kopf und sah mir in die Augen. Erst jetzt... erst jetzt... konnte ich ihm wieder in seine meerblauen Augen sehen. 

Dann lass uns doch abhauen, wenn du nicht willst, dass das geschieht! 

Ich schwieg.

Nein. 

Hau du ab. Ich bleibe hier. 

_In meiner Hölle_...

Hatte ich denn noch eine andere Wahl? Mein Leben war verwirkt, mein Todesurteil besiegelt. Das waren nur noch Träume, die ich hier lebte... _Wessen_ Träume? Träumte ich mein eigenes Leben? Träumte ich... meine Existenz einfach?

_Nein_.

Aber ich hatte mir meine eigene Welt geschaffen, in der ich nun...

... lebte...

meine Hölle

meine Finsternis

meine Dunkelheit

meine Schwärze

meine ewige, sternenlose Nacht.

  


continued soon

  


R.e.v.i.e.w.s.!!! *sighs* Ein Lieblingskapitel!! ^^° 


	17. raindrops

chapter XVII: _raindrops_

  


Das ist meine Hölle. Das ist meine Hölle, ich habe sie selbst erfunden und solange von ihr geträumt, bis sie Realität für mich wurde. Ich habe sie mir erdacht. Meine Traumaterie, mein Schicksal, mein eigener Lebensweg... das Ende von mir und allen meinen Gedanken. Das Endprodukte meiner Sehnsüchte, die Verkörperung aller meiner Ängste.

Mein _Schicksal_.

Ich will in meiner Hölle allein sein. Du sollst sie nicht sehen, meine Hölle, denn du würdest sterben. Sie würde dich töten, meine geliebte Hölle. Du würdest in den ewigen Flammen ganz einfach verbrennen. Ganz... einfach... Du würdest sterben, weil du den Anblick meines wahren Ichs nicht ertragen könntest, du würdest sterben, sobald du auch nur einen Blick auf mich geworfen hättest. [_oder liebst du mich wie ich bin?_]

Komm nicht in meine Hölle. Ich will in meiner Hölle allein sein. Ich _muss_ in meiner Hölle allein sein.

Lieber lebe ich für immer in dieser Lüge, die meine Realität geworden ist, lieber, 

als das ich mit erleben müsste, wie dir die Dunkelheit meiner Seele jede einzelne Feder deiner makellos weißen Flügel ausreißt. Ich will nicht mit ansehen müssen, wie du nur wegen mir in Sünde getaucht wirst, ich will nicht mit ansehen, wie du wegen meiner Falschheit sterben musst, ich will nicht mit ansehen, wie du im Meer meiner Verbrechen und Intrigen ertrinkst.

Ich will dir nicht wehtun.

    

Auch jetzt noch, mit blutgetränkten Flügeln und zerschundener Haut bist du viel reiner und heiliger als ich. 

_Ich muss in meiner Hölle allein sein._

Lass mich einfach hier stehen. Du hast schon verstanden. _Geh_. Geh einfach.

Ich werde weiter einsam und allein , ich werde einfach darauf warten, dass mein Herz seinen letzten Schlag tun, dass sich meine Brust ein letztes mal hebt und senkt, einfach... warten. 

_Geh schon._

Du bist auch jetzt noch zu heilig und unberührt für mich. Ganz einfach, nicht wahr? Ich will deine Heiligkeit nicht zerstören und gleichzeitig will ich es. Gleichzeitig will ich mit dir in Sünde getaucht werden, gleichzeitig will ich dich nie mehr loslassen und immer bei dir sein. Es geht aber nicht. Im nächsten Leben, ok? 

_Geh endlich._

Ich sollte unglücklich sein. Vielleicht bin ich es und ich habe mich schon viel zu weit von der _Normalität_ entfernt, als das ich noch etwas wie meine eigenen Gefühle wahrnehmen könnte. Ich habe mich abgekapselt. Lebe hier, in meiner Welt, meiner Hölle, meiner Interpretation der Welt da draußen, ein Traum, den keiner träumen darf, mein eigenes Reich. 

Flieg weg, solange du noch kannst. Flieg weg, ehe ich dich wie einen besonders schönen und seltenen Schmetterling mit einer Nadel aufspieße und einrahme. Flieg weg, ehe ich dir jede einzelne Feder ausreiße, ehe ich deine Flügel zerfetze. Flieg weg, ehe ich dich zerschmetterte. Flieg weg, ehe ich anfange... verrückt zu werden...

Ich werde wahnsinnig. Der Wunsch bei dir zu sein, die Idee mit dir leben zu dürfen macht mich wahnsinnig. Das Begehren nach dir, der Gedanke an dich und die Sehnsucht, die deinen Namen trägt, treibt mich immer tiefer in den Wahnsinn meiner Seele.

Sie werden lachen.

Ich werde wahnsinnig über den Wunsch und das selbstauferlegte Verbot, dich zu . 

Sie werden lachen.

    

_Ich liebe dich._

  


Ich kann dich hier nicht rauslassen, aus deinem Käfig. 

Obwohl ich nicht will, dass du in deiner Vollkommenheit zerstört wirst, obwohl ich nicht will, dass ich dich selbst zerbreche, obwohl ich um alles in der Welt nicht deine Reinheit beflecken will... Es hängt nicht von mir ab, was nun geschieht. Ich bin nicht Ich, verstehst du? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Da gibt es nicht mehr so viel zu verstehen und manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, schon der Anblick meiner Seele würde in den Wahnsinn treiben, geschweige denn das Verstehen. Versuche mich nicht zu verstehen, glaube mir einfach, was ich dir sage: ich liebe dich. So sehr liebe ich dich, dass ich nicht mehr weiß, wer ich eigentlich bin oder auf welcher Seite ich stehe. Bin ich... wahnsinnig? Bin ich wirklich wahnsinnig geworden? 

Ich kann dich nicht freilassen, kleiner Vogel, denn du bist alles, was ich habe, alles, woran ich glaube und alles, was ich will. Verstehst du? Ich kann dich nicht freilassen, obwohl ich weiß, dass es besser für dich wäre. Ich kann dich nicht freilassen, obwohl ich weiß, dass du streben wirst in meinen Armen. Ich kann dich nicht freilassen, weil ich dich so wahnsinnig liebe. Der Wunsch bei dir zu sein... dich in meinen Armen halten zu dürfen... mit dir zu leben... hat mich so sehr erfüllt, dass alles andere aus meinem Gehirn gelöscht wurde. Es ist, als würde ich immer nur dann leben, wenn ich bei dir bin. 

Dabei bin ich gar nicht bei dir.

Meine Maske ist bei dir.

Erkennst du mich... noch einmal?

Nimm sie ab, diese Maske, die mir nicht entspricht, die mich Dinge sagen und denken lässt, die ich nicht will und die... dir... weh tut...

  


to be continued

  


Mein Lieblingskapitel. No comment.


	18. icicles

chapter XVIII: _icicles_

  


Wir hatten ihn schon über zwei Monate in unserer Gewalt und es gab Phasen, in denen ich beinahe glücklich darüber war. Irgendwann war es sogar so weit gekommen, dass das alles wie eine heile Welt für mich schien. Ja – manche Kinder, die im Krieg aufgewachsen sind, finden sogar darin ihren Frieden... Und halten es für einen wundervollen Tag, wenn die Bomben einen Kilometer entfernt und nicht direkt über ihnen abgeworfen wurden... 

Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass es so weit kommen könnte mit mir. 

Was war nur los?

Omis Zustand verschlechterte sich mit jedem Tag und manchmal lag er einfach nur in seinem Bett, bewegte sich nicht und schien auch niemanden zu hören. Auch jene Tage habe ich nur als Trübung wahrgenommen... Es war, als sehe ich das ganze Spektakel von oben herab, durch Milchglas und hörte alle Geräusche wie durch Wasser... so dumpf...

  


Das Dumme war nur, irgendwann bemerkte ich die Tablette in meinem Orangensaft. 

  


Ich konnte nichts sagen und eigentlich nicht einmal einen richtigen Gedanken fassen. Ich kippte den Orangensaft weg und warf die längliche, rote Tablette in den Müll. Ganz mechanisch. Wie betäubt...

  


_Was ist das nur für eine Welt in der jeder tun und lassen kann_

_und über das Leben andere entscheiden kann_

_als wären es Streichhölzer_

_und sie zerbrechen können_

_wie dünnes, trockenes Holz_

  


Omi war sozusagen tot. 

Er lag ausgestreckt auf dem Bett, welches ich vor einem Tag noch frisch bezogen hatte. Die Verbände, die ich ihm angelegt hatte, waren bereits blutdurchtränkt und hingen wie nasse Lappen herunter. Ganz steif lag er da. Nur ein schneeweißes Laken verhüllte seien bleichen Körper. Ein schneeweißes Laken, mit Blut bespritzt, fast wie Farbe auf einer makellos reinen Leinwand...

Ja, ein Kunstwerk... was nicht einmal Götten gebührt... Dieses Bild durfte niemand sehen... Ein Bild, welches zu zeichnen schon eine Todsünde darstellte. Ein Bild, welches ungestraft Realität wurde. Ich konnte nichts weiter tun und setzte mich auf den Bettrand, ganz dicht neben ihn. Vielleicht habe ich sogar geweint? Ich weiß nicht, aber wahrscheinlich schon. So etwas tut man in solchen Situationen, richtig? Ich ergriff eine seiner eiskalten Hände und versuchte sie zu wärmen. 

Ich ertrug den Anblick seiner bleichen Haut nicht und wandte mich ab. 

Ein bisschen salziges Wasser perlte meine Wange hinab und tropfte zu Boden. 

Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm. Omis Augen standen weit offen, beinahe unnatürlich weit, er starrte mich ungläubig und überrascht an. Ich hielt noch immer eine seiner Hände in den meinen und streichelte und drückte sie sanft. Mir fiel nichts ein, was ich hätte sagen können und so schwiegen wir beide. 

Ich war nicht einmal überrascht, dass er noch lebte. Wie hätte es anders sein können? Es kam mir gar nicht in den Kopf, das er irgendwann nicht mehr da sein würde. 

Vielleicht wurde ich immer abhängiger von ihm, aber das war mir egal. 

Ich wusste, dass ich nicht mehr ohne ihn sein konnte. Nicht mal dieses ich, dieses maskierte und grausame Ich konnte ohne ihn auskommen. Es war wie ein Teufelskreis, von dem ich nur das eine wusste: es gab keine Chance auf Rettung. Was ich auch tat, ich würde immer an ihn gebunden sein. Selbst wenn ich mich selbst belog und mein wahres Ich versteckte, gab es noch immer irgendwas in diesem verdammten Herz, was schon bei dem Namen zu pulsieren begann... Nein, Omi war mein Schicksal und ich hatte damit zu leben. Ein Schicksal sucht man sich nicht aus, kann man gar nicht... Aber auch wenn mein Schicksal den Namen Tsukiyono-kuns trug, ich wusste trotzdem nicht, was es werden würde. Ich wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Wollte nicht wissen, wer von uns beiden Romeo und wer Julia war... Wollte nicht wissen wer starb und wer nicht... Wollte gar nichts, außer ihn. 

Das es unmöglich war, als mit ihm zusammen zu leben, hatten wir beide begriffen und auch als Feind schien es mir nicht einmal vorstellbar. Ich wusste einfach keinen Ausweg. Schon wieder lebten wir in unserer Scheinwelt, die am späten Abend begann und früh beim Sonnenaufgang endete, die nur aus Geheimnissen und Verschweigen bestand und letztendlich... nicht einmal... real war. Denn was bedeuteten schon Nächte, die in den Wahnsinn trieben, was bedeuteten schon hundert inniger Küsse, was bedeutete auch nur ein klitzekleine Berührung oder eine kurze Begegnung der Augen – wenn wir nicht das empfinden durften, was wir empfanden?? Schwarz hatte mir erlaubt mit ihm zu schlafen und ich durfte ihn auch mit Essen und Kleidung versorgen und ihn so gut es eben ging waschen, aber sie hatten mir nicht erlaubt, ihn zu lieben. 

Wie paradox, dass man für die innigste Angelegenheit der Menschen eine Erlaubnis der Vorgesetzten benötigte... 

Wie war das in der Normalität? Bekam man einen Zettel ausgehändigt, auf dem geschrieben stand: Hiermit sei dir erlaubt, Tsukiyono Omi-kun zu lieben.? Kam so ein Zettel mit der Post?

Ich rieb meinen Kopf und Omi sah mich besorgt an, fragte jedoch nichts und ich war ihm insgeheim dankbar dafür.

Wie geht es dir?, fragte ich leise. Mit einem vage vorwurfsvollen Blick antwortete er: Wie soll's mir schon gehen? Seine Worte taten weh, der Klang tat gut. Ich strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und wollte lächeln, verbat es mir ihm Endeffekt jedoch und sah ich einfach ausdruckslos an. Darf ich heute bei dir schlafen?, fragte ich. Es war das erste mal, dass ich gefragt hatte und meine Stimme zitterte ein wenig. Omi sah mich halb traurig, halb erschöpft an und ich murmelte schnell: Schon gut. Ich dachte nur... Omi sah mich überrascht an, dann lächelte er, wie nur er lächeln konnte. Bleib ruhig... Ich möchte... dass du bleibst... Ich atmete aus und sah mich um, um zu verbergen wie glücklich mich seine Antwort machte...

Er sollte nicht bemerken, dass auch ich ihn... Er sollte sich nicht erneut Hoffnung machte, denn ich wusste, nichts war so groß wie die Enttäuschung einer unmöglichen Liebe... Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich so sehr liebte, wie ich ihn geliebte habe, denn ich wusste so verdammt genau, wie sehr es weh tat, wenn man realisierte, dass das alles

doch gar nicht

_möglich_ war.

Ich wusste, es würde ihn zerschmettern. Schon jetzt war er kurz vorm Zusammenbruch, jetzt, wo er seine Liebe einfach unerwidert und nicht unmöglich dachte. Schon jetzt sah ich, wie sein Gesicht brach, wenn ich ihm jedes mal

auf's neue

sagen musste, dass ich ihn gar nicht liebte. Wie könnte dieses kleine Kätzchen noch mehr verkraften? Ich wollte ihm... doch nicht... wehtun...

Und ich tat ihm weh.

S o r r y

  


tbc

  


Baka! Ich bin so'n verdammter Kopierer! Schon wieder! Da war doch schon wieder irgendwo Angel Sanctuary dabei, oder?! *such* Sorry, ich mach das nicht mit Absicht, aber wenn solche Gedanken passen... muss ich sie einfach aufschreiben... !!! . 

Es tut mir echt Leid!! Sorry! Sorry!! Schönes Kapitel?? Mir gefällt's... ~_~


	19. black dove

chapter XIX: _black dove_

  


Absurd, dachte ich und sah in seine Augen. Absurd.

Wie konnte er mich noch immer lieben? Ich wusste, es war nicht mehr so, dass ich ihn zu etwas zwang, aber fragen tat ich eigentlich auch nie. Er musste doch bemerkt haben, dass er unmöglich mehr sein konnte, als ein süßes, kleines Spielzeug. Er konnte doch nicht wirklich erwarten... nicht wirklich erwarten... dass ich mich in ihn verlieben könnte?

Ihn?

_Lieben_?!

Er war doch einfach nur ein Spielzeug in meinen Händen. Aber er begriff es nicht, das konnte ich in seinen Augen sehen. 

Es musste doch irgendeinen Weg geben, den ich gehen konnte, der ihm zeigen würde, wie sinnlos es war, einen gewissenlosen Mörder wie mich zu lieben. Es musste doch irgend etwas geben, wie ich ihm klarmachen konnte, dass das einfach unmöglich war... unsere Liebe. 

Ich sah weg und stand auf. 

Ab heute übernehme ich das Verhören., sagte ich ruhig. Omi zuckte zusammen und starrte mich vom Bett aus an. Er konnte sich noch immer kaum bewegen, vielleicht nie mehr. Crawford hatte aufgegeben, aus dem blonden Assassin irgendwelche Informationen heraus zu pressen und so war Omi seit einigen Tagen zumindest von dieser Qual verschont geblieben. Aber es musste einen Weg geben, Omi aus diesem Teufelskreis herauszuschleudern. Und ich hatte ihn gefunden.

Ich übernehme dein Verhör, Omi-chan.

Er musste mich hassen. Vielleicht war es grausam, nein, _sicher_ war es grausam, aber lieber wurde ich selbst noch ein wenig mehr zum Sünder, als das Omi vor meinen Augen in tausend Splitter zerbarst... 

Es war der einzige Weg. Und ich wusste, wusste und wollte nicht wissen, dass ich eben mein Todesurteil unterschrieben hatte. 

Ich... werde dich verhören., sagte ich fest, aber eigentlich nicht zu ihm, sondern um mir selbst klar zu machen, was ich tat. Es war, als ob ich es selbst nicht fassen konnte, wie grausam ein Mensch sein konnte

wie grausam ich sein konnte

und wie verliebt. Verliebt? Ist das Liebe?! Das ist keine Liebe!!!, schrie ich in Gedanken und mein Gehirn schien zu zerspringen. Das ist _Wahnsinn_!! 

Und selbst wenn ich deswegen durchdrehen würde

Und selbst wenn ich deswegen wahnsinnig werden würde

Ich würde es sicher nie bereuen. Es war das einzig Richtige, der einzig mögliche Weg. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, ich hätte mir damals selbst eine Kugel in den Kopf gejagt, statt anderen Leuten, dachte ich trocken, drehte mich um, angelte mein Hemd von der Lehne des Stuhles und zog es an. 

Bis dann.

Omi bleib wo er war. Ganz regungslos, erstarrt und einem Eiszapfen gleich lag er da, auf dem Bett... Ich ging unter die Dusche und hörte nicht einmal das letzte mal, wie er meinen Namen aussprach... ausschrie...

Das war das letzte mal, dass er mich rief. Nie wieder sollte er rufen können...

  


Manche Märchen enden nicht mit einer Hochzeit...

  


tbc

  


Nein, es ist noch immer nicht zuende!! Ich habe bei diesem Chapter Black-Dove (january) von Tori Amos rauf- und runtergehört...[siehe Titel] Deshalb wahrscheinlich so depressiv... Oder es liegt einfach an mir... *Kapitel überflieg* OH DOCH! Es liegt bestimmt an mir!!! *sigh* *sweat drop*

Uhhh, hoffentlich enttäusche ich niemandem mit dem Ende (wahrscheinlich schon...)... später... Es werden etwas über 20 Kapitel, glaube ich... So 21, nê? Eher weniger... 

Bitte reviewt weiter, so was bringt mich immer in den siebten Himmel!!! *schwelg*

  



	20. never thought

chapter XX: _never thought..._

  


Er sagte kein Wort. Nicht einmal ein Schmerzensschrei kam über seine Lippen. Er sah mir in die Augen aber ich sah nicht hin. _Es tut mir so leid, es tut mir so leid, Omi! Vergib mir! Verdammt, wäre das ein anderes Leben, eine andere Welt, wäre ich nicht Ich... Wären wir keine Feinde... Verdammt, ich würde dich für immer lieben, weißt du?! ICH LIEBE DICH!!!_

  


Er sah mir weiter in die Augen, bewegte sich nicht, nicht einmal als mein Messer seinen Schulterknochen traf. _Sieh mich nicht so an!_ Sein Blick machte mich wahnsinnig und ich fragte mich erneut, wofür und _warum_ ich dieses ganze Szenario spielte. Warum liebte ich ihn nur so sehr?! Warum hatte ich mich ausgerechnet in ihn verliebt? Er war nicht überdurchschnittlich hübsch, eher von der femininen Sorte, klein und zerbrechlich, er lachte die ganze Zeit und konnte nie still sein, immer musste er eine positive Sache an etwas finden, und war sie noch so klein...

Auch jetzt klammerte er sich sicherlich mit letzter Kraft an die Tatsache, dass ich immerhin _bei ihm_ war... Wie wahnsinnig musste man sein...??

Wieso... wieso liebte ich einen so hoffnungslos positiven Menschen? Er war so... schrecklich... normal... das es schon wieder unnormal war... Wieso? Wieso _ihn_? Wieso _Omi_? 

_Ich liebe dich_, dachte ich und fuhr mit dem Messer seine zarte Brust entlang. Blut spritzte aus dem haarfeinen Schnitt und färbte nicht nur Omis starren Körper, sondern auch das weiße Laken unter ihm mit hellrotem, metallisch riechendem Blut... Mir wurde übel, aber ich wusste, dass ich keine Anzeichen von Schwäche zeigen durfte. Ich hatte mich so angestrengt, dass er mich hasste! Ich durfte das doch nicht einfach so... _jetzt_... zerstören! Ich war dem Ziel so nah... Dieses langersehnte

gefürchtete

Ziel.

Mein Vögelchen! Mein Kätzchen!

Zu lang gequältes, zu sehr geliebtes...

Wenn das der einzige Weg ist, der dich retten könnte, dann werde ich den halt gehen. Ich wusste, dass das Erlischen seiner Liebe zu mir... aus mir wieder eine willenlose, automatische Puppe machen würde, aber auch dazu war ich bereit. Ich wollte einfach nicht mit ansehen, wie er zerbrach. Wegen mir zerbrach.

z

e

r

b

r

a

c

h

Sein Blut bedeckte mein Gesicht, meine Hände und meinen gesamten Oberkörper, als ich ins Bad taumelte. Ich hatte den Heiß-Wasserhahn schon voll aufgedreht, als ich es mir anders überlegte und wieder aus der Dusche heraustrat. Ich glaubte noch immer die Wärme, die sein Blut ausstrahlte, zu fühlen und strich die dunkelroten, filigranen Linien behutsam nach. Traurig musterte ich mich selbst im Spiegel, das Blut auf meinem Körper, der selbe bleiche Schimmer auf der Haut, den auch Omi besaß... Mein Haar war verklebt und wegen Omis Blut verkrustet. Wir wurde erneut übel und ich ließ mich an der Wand zu Boden gleiten. Ich atmete schwer, begann meine Wange an meine blutigen Arme zu schmiegen und schließlich das klebrige Blut wegzuküssen.

Ich vermisste ihn.

Schon jetzt konnte ich es kaum aushalten ohne ihn und jede Sekunde schien mir eine Ewigkeit. Eine Träne kullerte keine Wange entlang und ich begann haltlos loszuschluchzen. Mein Körper bebte und zitterte und lange Zeit konnte ich nichts tun, als zu weinen und Omis Namen immer wieder zu flüstern... Sein Blut auch im Gesicht verschmiert und dessen Geschmack im Mund

wurde mir zum ersten mal bewusst

_das Liebe nichts anderes als verkleideter Wahnsinn war_, nichts anderes als einfache Lust und Sucht, ein Begehren, eine Besessenheit und nichts mehr... Aber so etwas wurde einem wahrscheinlich nur bewusst, wenn man die Liebe verboten bekommt.

Wann hatte Omi eigentlich das letzte mal _Ich liebe dich_ gesagt und mich gemeint?

  


_Never thought I could want someone so much..._

  


tbc

  



	21. unknown fairytales II

chapter XXI: _unknown fairytales_ _II_

  


Seine Hand krampfte sich in das Laken. Ich sah, wie aus seiner sehr hell gewordenen Haut bläulich die Adern hervortraten. Seine aufgerissenen Augen, seine zusammengepressten Lippen, der Angstschweiß auf seiner Stirn und die Blässe des Todes im Gesicht... 

In einem schwarzen Buch mit einem goldenen Kreuz vorne drauf und hauchdünnen, beinahe durchsichtigen Seiten, habe ich einmal gelesen, dass es einen Gott da oben im Himmel gibt der uns alle lieb hat, ob arm oder reich, ob dick oder dünn, ob schwarz oder weiß. Der sogar diejenigen liebt, die ihm nicht Opfer bringen. Es war das einzige, was ich gelesen hatte, danach musste ich mehr oder weniger sarkastisch lachen und warf das Buch zurück in den Abfall. _Da oben gab es niemanden_. Niemanden, der sich um uns kümmerte, niemanden, der auch nur ein wenige Notiz von uns nahm und erst recht niemanden, der uns _liebte_. 

Damals war mir das auch ziemlich scheißegal gewesen, aber nun brauchte ich jemanden, der mich liebte wie ich eben war, wie man mich eben geschaffen hatte, mit allen Fehlern und Mäkeln, mit all meinen Sünden und Fehltritten. Es beruhigte, jemanden da oben zu wissen, der zwar traurig auf das sah, was ich wieder verbrach, aber trotz allem etwas Gutes in mir fand und mich

..._liebte_...

Wenn es jemanden gab, der keinen Unterschied machte wie man nun gesellschaftlich oder sonst wie eingeteilt war, wenn es tatsächlich so einen _Gott_ gab und wir nach seinem Bild geschaffen wurden... wieso mussten wir Menschen uns dann _selbst_ in solche Gruppen einteilen? 

Erschöpft sah ich auf Omi, mein Opfer, meinen Feind, meinen schmerzlich Geliebten und mein verlorenes Kätzchen hinab und wünschte mir, wir würden eine zweite Chance bekommen. Es war einfach nicht fair, dass ich denjenigen quälen musste, um ihn vor Schlimmerem zu bewahren

obwohl

[..._oder weil_...]

ich ihn doch so sehr liebte!! 

Die Sonne scheint auf uns herab, egal wie wir sind, sie macht da keinen Unterschied. Und auch der Mond in der Nacht beleuchtet mein Gesicht genau so milchig, matt und kühl wie das eines unschuldigen Kindes oder eines weisen Mannes... Auch das Wetter teilt uns nicht ein und überschreitet jede Grenze. _Niemand teilt uns ein._

Wir teilen uns ein. Minimieren uns. Reduzieren uns zu Schachfiguren, Zinnsoldaten oder bloßen Abschusskandidaten... Wir begrenzen uns selbst durch diese schmalen Linien, die wie Stacheldraht unsere Köpfe zerschneiden – _und bemerken es nicht einmal selbst_. Wir sind gefangen in unserem Käfig, ein Käfig aus Hass und Verachtung, bei dem man die Gitterstäbe nicht sieht, aber fühlen muss. 

Keiner hat uns so etwas aufgezwängt, es gibt nichts, was wir dafür verantwortlich machen können. 

  


Warum schreie ich dann immer wieder in Gedanken:

Das ist so ungerecht

?

_Ich will dich_, Omi. 

Meine Hand krallte sich in sein Gesicht und hinterließ blutige, brennende Kratzer auf Stirn, Wangen und Kinn. Er keuchte und spuckte etwas Blut. Ich trat von ihm zurück und sah zu Schuldig und Crawford, die in einer Ecke des Raumes standen und zusahen. Er will nicht reden., stellte der schlanke Deutsche pragmatisch fest. Ich nickte und wischte mein Messer am Ärmel meiner Schuluniform ab. Ich mach morgen weiter., erklärte ich und schickte mich an, das Zimmer Richtung Bad zu verlassen. Warum nicht jetzt?, fragte Crawford und hob eine Augenbraue. 

Ich schreibe morgen Englisch., sagte ich knapp. Ich muss noch lernen. Schließlich brauche ich einen guten Abschluss., fügte ich säuerlich hinzu. _Und außerdem fühlte ich mich, als hätte ich Rasierklingen gefrühstückt. _

  


Gute... gute... Nacht..., flüsterte Omi schwach, als ich mich von ihm rollte. Ich schwieg und versuchte die Träne zu missachten, die verräterisch meine Wange hinunterlief. 

Ich spürte, wie sich seine Hand in den Stoff meines T-Shirts krallte und das Zittern seines kleinen Körpers. Machst... du... machst du morgen wirklich... _weiter_? Willst du mich weiter... quälen?, fragte er.

Ich riss mich los, drehte mich zur Wand und schwieg.

  


_Ein Märchen_, dachte ich, _das ist alles nur ein verdammtes Märchen._

  


continued soon

  


Diesen Teil habe ich nachts von halb eins bis gegen zwei Uhr geschrieben... -___-'' Deswegen sämtliche wahnsinnig machende Sätze, nê?

Danke für die Reviews! Ich freue mich über jede einzelne!!! X3

@Neko: da is' doch schon der nächste Teil! *Fingernägel rett* =^.^=

Gomen nasai, ich wollte hier nicht labern, sorry

bombay-chan

  



	22. confession

chapter XXII: _confession_

  


Ich öffnete meine Augen langsam. Omi lag neben mir, er hatte seine Arme [beinahe] zärtlich um mich geschlungen und seinen Kopf an meine Brust gelegt. Ich lächelte. _Man könnte glatt glauben, wir liebten uns_. Ich strich vorsichtig über seinen Rücken, musterte ihn genauestens. Die Wunden in seinem Gesicht waren beinahe alle verheilt, nur ein langer, gezackter Schnitt zog sich seinen Hals entlang bis knapp unter das Auge. Das würde keine schöne Narbe werden, dachte ich missmutig. Es hatte sicher weh getan, überlegte ich und fuhr die Wunde mit dem Zeigefinger nach. 

Seine Augenlider flackerten und Omi erwachte langsam. Noch ehe er die Augen vollständig öffnen konnte, hatte ich mich schon aufgesetzt und ihn beinahe grob von mir geschoben. Omi rieb sich die Augen und sah zu mir auf, ohne etwas zu sagen [und ich war ihm dankbar dafür]. 

Ich zog mir dieselben Sachen vom Vortag an und wusch mein Gesicht mit dem kalten Wasser aus dem zimmer-eigenen Waschbecken. Omi sah mir schweigend zu, ohne sich aufzusetzen oder sich sonst irgendwie zu bewegen. Mein Haar war unordentlich und verstrubbelt und missmutig versuchte ich es mit Wasser zu glätten, aber egal, wie sehr ich es mit den Fingern notdürftig oder mit immer mehr Wasser befeuchtete – es blieb, wie es war. 

  


Gehst du schon?, fragte Omi leise. Ich hörte keine wirkliche Trauer aus seiner Stimme heraus und auch nicht die übliche Depression. Gleichgültig sah er hoch zu mir und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seine Blöße zu bedecken. 

Ich antwortete nicht, trat ans Fenster und öffnete es weit. Frische und eisige Luft strömte in das Zimmer und ließ mich einen Moment frösteln. 

Kommst du heute Nacht wieder?, fragte Omi. Seine Gleichgültigkeit versetzte mir einen Stich und ich drehte mich herum, an die Wand neben dem Fenster gelehnt und auf ihn nieder sehend. 

Soll ich? Ich konnte es kaum glauben, was ich mich selbst sprechen hörte.

Wie du willst., sagte Omi, zuckte andeutungsweise mit den Schultern und sah an mir vorbei aus dem Fenster. Seine Worte taten weh. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es mich wirklich noch interessieren würde was er mir sagte, aber das traf wohl nur zu, wenn er...

... _mich liebte_?!

Ich verstand nicht. Ich verstand mich selbst nicht mehr; andere zu verstehen hatte ich schon vor Jahren aufgegeben. Ich wollte doch selbst, dass er aufhörte, mich zu lieben. Das hatte ich die ganze Zeit gewollt, deshalb habe ich ihn gequält, deshalb habe ich ihn beinahe getötet.

... _oder_?

Ich sah ihn an, wie er mich nicht ansah, wie er beinahe apathisch auf dem Bett lag und nur aus dem Fenster sah. 

_Ich wollte doch, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst_!...

Ich konnte seine Augen in der Dämmerung nicht ausmachen, aber ich wusste genau, welche Farbe sie hatten. Ich wusste genau, wie seine Augen zu jeder Tageszeit aussahen, ich wusste genau, wie sie im Licht einer Neonlampe oder einer Straßenlaterne scheinen, ich wusste genau, wie sie traurig aussahen oder wie sie lachten, _ich wusste genau, wie sie aussahen_.

Schließlich habe ich ihn mit jeder Faser meines Körpers geliebt...

Ich sah ihn an, sah, dass mein Ziel greifbar nahe lag, wusste, gleich würde er endgültig wahnsinnig werden. Endgültig durchdrehen. _Endgültig mein sein._

War das die einzige Ebene, auf der wir uns wieder konnten? Die des Wahnsinns? Mir wurde übel und ich murmelte leise:

Dazu hat niemand das recht...

Omi reagierte nicht, falls er überhaupt noch meine Anwesenheit in diesem Raum wahrnahm. Du hast mir einmal gesagt... niemand hätte das recht, uns das... unmöglich zu machen. Omi schwieg und auch ich gab es auf.

Es war zu spät. Und im Grunde war ich selbst Schuld. Ich hätte bemerken sollen, dass er daran zerbrechen würde. Wie hatte ich glauben können, dass er mich für immer lieben würde, wenn er wie ich sein würde? Wie hatte ich glauben können, er wäre mein für immer, wenn auch er das letzte Weiß aus seiner Seele verlieren würde? Wie hatte ich glauben können...

... es gäbe eine Zukunft? Ich hatte alles falsch gemacht, aber auch das spielte jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Was jetzt noch zählte, war...

... die Wahrheit. Ich hatte mich davor versteckt, meine Gefühle maskiert und selbst nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ich das tat.

_Ich liebe dich, Omi._

  


_Aber es war ja zu spät._ Ich ging aus dem Zimmer und ließ die Tür hinter mir geräuschlos ins Schloss fallen.

War ich jetzt noch als vorher? Oder ich wieder, nachdem ich das erste mal wieder die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte? Ich wusste es nicht, und vielleicht war das gut so. Mein Herz war leer und ausgebrannt, aber

_immerhin hatte ich es wiedergefunden._

  


tbc

  


@neko: ARGH! Was soll ich denn noch alles retten?! Erst die Fingernägel, jetzt deine Haare!! @__@;; Naaaa guuut, für dich tu ich's doch gerne! *hugs neko-chan*


	23. once

chapter XXIII: _once_

  


Ich konnte Omi eine Woche lang nicht mehr besuchen. Beinahe leblos schleppte ich mich zur Schule, zu den Missionen; wie ein Geist schlich ich durch das Haus. Oft saß ich vor Omis Tür, weinte oder schwieg einfach und starrte in die Leere vor [in?] mir. Nächtelang rührte ich mich nicht und konnte mich auf nichts mehr konzentrieren. Schuldig jagte mich mit seinem Grinsen und ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, es war noch nie so breit gewesen. 

Natürlich wussten sie alle, was geschehen war, an dem Morgen vor 8 Tagen. Die Videokameras in Omis Zimmer konnte jeder Laie entdecken. Und ich war viel zu schwach, um meine Gedanken vor Schuldig zu verstecken. Aber seit einigen Tagen war er dann auch das einzige, was sich in meinem Kopf befand. Ich fühlte nur unendliche Leere. Seine Sticheleien und gelegentliche Streitereien glitten an mir ab, ohne das sie mich je erreichten. Immer mehr näherte ich mich einem todesähnlichen Status. 

Es war am Morgen des neunten Tages. Ich würgte ein trockenes Brötchen mit einigen Schlucken Wasser herunter und begab mich wieder an meinen gewohnten Platz vor Omis Tür. Ich hatte mich kaum hingesetzt, als ich einen kleinen Zettel bemerkte, der halb unter der Tür klemmte.

_[Sie diktieren mir auf, was ich zu tun, zu denken und sogar was ich zu fühlen habe.] _

Ich dachte nicht nach, drehte den Zettel einfach um und schrieb mit meinem eigenen Kugelschreiber hastig darauf: _Es gibt niemanden in dieser Welt, der das Recht dazu hat._

Ich faltete den Zettel zusammen und schon ihn unter der Tür hindurch. Nichts geschah. ich lauschte, mit angehaltenem Atem, aber nichts im Zimmer hinter mir rührte sich. 

  


Ich weiß nicht, woher ich die Courage nahm, die Klinke der Tür herunter zu drücken. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich den Mut aufbrachte, sein Zimmer zu betreten. 

Ich tat's einfach. 

Das Blut war das erste, was mir auffiel. Blutstropfen, im ganzen Zimmer. Verstört sah ich mich um. Farfarello war seit beinahe zwei Wochen nicht mehr hier gewesen. Das Bett war zerwühlt, das weiße Laken, was als Decke fungiert hatte, war ebenfalls blutgetränkt und zerfetzt. Erschrocken sah ich mich weiter um. 

, entfuhr es mir im Flüsterton. Das Wasser des Waschbeckens lief und ich drehte den Wasserhahn zu. Der Spiegel war verschwunden... Und plötzlich fielen mir auch die Glasscherben auf, die den ganzen Fußboden bedeckten und die Schritte zu einem Knirschen werden ließen, welches mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte. 

Die Schrift über dem Fenster fiel mir erst sehr spät auf.

_[Stacheldraht überall]_

Mehr nicht. In blutroten, verschmierten und fahrigen Lettern hatte jemand diese Worte an die Wand gezeichnet. Ich trat näher, noch immer fiel zu geschockt, um irgendetwas schlussfolgern zu können. 

Blut. Jemand hatte... es war... Blut... Jemand hatte mit Blut diese Lettern geschrieben! Wie sehr tat es weh, so lange mit dem Finger über rauen Stein zu fahren, bis das man mit Blut Wörter daran schreiben konnte?! Wie verzweifelt und wahnsinnig musste man sein? Wie sehr musste man jemanden quälen, damit er so etwas aus _freiem Willen_ tat?!

Ich stieß einen Schrei aus und von einer wahnsinnigen, dunklen Ahnung erfüllt, sah ich zum Fenster. Das Gitter war fort. Oder zumindest musste... jemand... die Gitterstäbe durchgefeilt haben... Glassplitter lagen auf dem Fensterbrett. _Wie lange dauerte es, massiven Stahl mit Glasscherben zu durchsägen_?! Wie tief mussten die Schnitte in den Händen dieser Person sein, die diese Wahnsinnstat...

Ich starrte das Gitter an und erst jetzt wurde mir klar, was geschehen war. Mechanisch beugte ich mich langsam aus dem geöffneten Fenster, bemerkte am Rande, dass der erste Schnee fiel, bemerkte unbewusst Blut, welches das ganze Fenster bedeckte und in großen Lachen die helle Wand...

_Wollte ich es wirklich sehen_? Warum beugte ich mich da raus? Sieben Stockwerke überlebt keiner. Sieben nicht. Warum musste ich mir das antun? Ich wusste doch, dass keine Hoffnung mehr bestand. ..._Wusste ich_?

  


_...selbst ein idiot fordert noch hoffnung und erlösung..._

[copyrighted by: stigma]

  


Sein Körper war zu klein gewesen, um einen großen Blutfleck zu hinterlassen. 

Weißer Schnee bedeckte ihn.

Ich trat aus der Haustür, barfuss und nur in T-Shirt und Shorts. Ich weiß nicht mehr, ob ich gefroren habe. 

Er lag ausgestreckt, sein Körper bildete ein Kreuz, so sehr hatte er die Arme abgespreizt. Sein Kopf war zur Seite geneigt, die Augen einen Spalt breit geöffnet. 

Schnee auf seiner hellen Haut. 

Er trug noch immer meine Sachen. 

Es war doch so kühl im Schnee, er fror sicher.

Schnee auf seinen Lippen, Schnee auf seiner Nasenspitze, Schnee auf seinen Augen.

  


_Augen_.

  


Meerblaue, verschleierte... matte... Augen

auf die sich der Schnee legte, als wäre er eine weiche Decke.

Ganz weiß war er im Gesicht. Nur das Blut stach rot hervor.

Ich sah auf und sah, dass es eine sternenlose Nacht werden würde. Nur der Mond lachte schadenfroh

darüber

_...und am ende war ich nur ein narr, der von seiner eigenen narrheit verraten wurde... _

  


end

alias-bombay feat. unknown Mika-chan 


End file.
